Red Sand
by DxMaddox
Summary: Sakura is ordered to Heal the Kazekage of the sand when he was found poisoned in the forest of Konaha. But that was only the beginning. Suna is in trouble and in need of medics. Sakura is on an Bclass mission to visit every week.
1. Poisoned

A/N: Ah let's see…. Right, I do not own Naruto or any thing related to it.

First time writing a fanfic…so constructive criticism is loved and appreciated. And I'll try my best to keep the characters in the right personalities. I hate it when people ruin a good character. Sigh. Right…I should stop rambling now.

Warning: May contain Spoilers for those who have not read up to date manga. This takes place about a few months after they rescue Gaara but before Naruto and Sakura are sent on the mission with Sai.

Red Sand

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes once again to shut herself away from the heat. It always got so hot in Konoha. However, she could sympathize for those that lived in the hidden village of the sand. It wasn't nearly as hot here as it was there.

Opening her emerald orbs once more, she glanced around the small noodle shop. Where was that boy? He should have been here by now; it wasn't like him to miss a meal. Besides, they had so much to catch up on.

It seemed so weird that their third wasn't there. A part of her ached to see him, but another pushed it aside for her current problems. Food. Finally after what seemed like an eternity under the sun, she heard the familiar voice yell out,

"Sakura!" The boy shouted out running towards the noodle stand frantically, sweating and panting as he did so. Sakura grinned slightly but put on an annoyed expression.

"What took you so long?" she asked him mock angrily. He started to explain in-between breaths.

"I slept in. But I ran down here the moment I woke up." He said defending himself. To no avail, a fist was met to his hopeful face.

"Moron." She muttered not liking his reason. After feeling satisfied with the punch, she turned and began to order. "You're paying." She said with a grin, happy with his punishment.

Naruto groaned and opened his wallet. Empty. Shit. Not wanting to cause her any more anger, he decided not to tell her about his empty wallet. And just wait till the bill came.

Sitting down nervously, the boy started to order, careful not to pick an expensive one, only to be greatly disappointed as Sakura ordered the biggest order. She wasn't like this before, what got into her?

"Why eating so much Sakura?" He asked annoyed. Earning a glare and a slight growl.

"I skipped eating breakfast." She muttered angrily to the boy, making him feel even guiltier. The wait was short, however during it, they conversed about many things, how well their training had been going, the way everyone seemed to have doubled their strengths since their last encounter with them.

"That was good. I wonder how much it cost?" Sakura asked smugly eyeing Naruto, who seemed to start to choke on his water.

"Naruto Are you okay?" She asked him putting a hand on his back. After his recovery, he put on a smile. "Uh…Sakura Chan…. I don't exactly have…uhh." He started to mutter. She grinned.

"Money? I know. You never do. I've got money, don't worry." She told him with a grin.

"I scared you eh?" She asked the now relieved boy. He nodded. "Yeah…since when did you get so mischievous?" He asked her. She shrugged and took out her wallet, placing the money on the counter.

"Well…I have to go see the Hokage for some training. Shall we get together tomorrow?" She asked him with a smile. He nodded, "Yeah…I'd like that." Smiling the Naruto smile, he blushed slightly. It had been so long since he last saw Sakura. She was still the object of his affection, though he was pretty sure he had chances slim to none.

Sakura waved bye to the boy before starting to walk away, and soon found herself face to face with her mentor.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully. The Hokage turned around and smiled. Though something was troubling her.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked her worriedly. Tsunade nodded.

"It's the Kazekage of the sand…he's been found near Konoha…poisoned." She said writing on a scroll at the same time.

"What? Gaara-san? When?" Sakura asked slamming her hands on the desk. He wasn't a personal friend but it hurt her to see someone she knew in pain.

"Just now. The moment you entered my office. Now Sakura, get your supplies and get to the east side of the forest in front of Konoha. A villager found him and contacted us. " Before she could finish her phrase, Sakura had rushed out.

The hokage smiled slightly, her apprentice's love and care for people would push her far, but however, it might drag her down as well.

Following the chakra levels of the boy, Sakura found him in no time. She knocked on the hut and was soon lead in by the man who had found Gaara. She set to work immediately, setting different herbs in containers and mashing them together.

It was simple work but needed to be done with care and precise measurements. Soon after the herbs were taken in to the system, she began to mold her chakra, to pull out the poison form his body. This was more strenuous work.

Around an hour later, she did all she could do. Glancing down at the peaceful body, she sighed. "Get up Gaara-san…you are stronger then this. I know it." She muttered resting her hand on his forehead.

Not knowing of course that Gaara could feel it, as he was starting to awaken. He felt the warmth and the voice of someone but could not tell whom. As instinct, he rose up and his sand wrapped around the figure in a threatening hold.

Sakura gasped in pain and glared at the boy. Great thanks. Gaara loosened once he recognized the leaf headband around the pink haired girl.

"What are you doing?" He asked letting her go. She glared back. "I was healing you. Until the attack." She muttered to him, and started to gather her stuff.

"I'll tell the Hokage that you've recovered." She added with a smile. Gaara stayed silent. So…they caught him.

"But first, you have to come and report to her. You are on Konaha land after all, and a poisoned Kazekage is rather suspicious." She noted putting away her bottles and whatnot.

"Fine. Let's leave now." He said wanting to get back to Suna soon. Sakura glanced over surprised. She knew she had skills, but this fast of a recovery on such a large dosage?

"You…fully recovered?" She asked him wide eyed stopping her cleaning. He glanced over with the same expression. "Surprised at your own skill? Don't doubt yourself." He said before standing to leave, ignoring her as he did so.

Sakura blinked surprised. Was that his way of thanking her? Well, what ever it was, it was the closest thing she had. Once she was ready, she found Gaara was not so rude and left her behind. He was simply waiting for her outside.

"Gaara-san? Why...were you poisoned?" She asked him, as the walk was too silent for her liking.

He didn't answer at first. But his lips parted and he did mutter something.

"Suna isn't doing so good." He said simply. This puzzled Sakura. They were allies, why didn't he send a distress call? Maybe because Gaara thought he could handle it…She thought.

The rest of the walk was silent until,

"Sakura? Is Naruto in Konoha?" He asked her as they made their way to the gates of Konoha.

"Yes. He is. He's staying to take the Jouin exams. I am too…I suppose you have passed." She said dumbly. At this Gaara nodded.

"He has not yet?" another question came. Sakura shook her head. It was strange. Gaara wasn't so talkative usually.

"I see." He said and to her regret, stopped talking.

" Thank you for the healing Haruno." Gaara finally said as they entered the gates of Konaha. Sakura blinked and said a small 'Your welcome.'

It felt good. Being thanked by a Kazekage is a great feeling. But was that the only reason she felt happy?

**A/N:** Okay, first Chapter. A tad short and kind of a boring start. It will get better soon. I promise. Please read and review! See you soon.


	2. Interruptions

A/N: Back! Still do not own Naruto!

Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like the story. Oh and I actually didn't know that. How interesting.

Red Sand

"Gaara. It's a pleasure to see you." Tsunade said with a bow. Gaara did not reply but bowed.

"I hear you've recovered nicely. Now, please tell me how you ended up in the Konaha forest, poisoned.

Gaara paused, and Tsunade swore she saw a blush. He shifted from one foot to the other and cleared his throat.

"Well…as my mail stated, Suna is running short on medic ninjas, most are away on missions. I let my guard down yesterday and I inhaled some poison that Kankurou

(A/N: I think that's how his name is spelled. I'm too lazy to check. Xx) was developing. Unfortunately, my brother left to find herbs in Konoha's forest a few days ago, so I thought I could catch up to him and get the antidote. I did not succeed as you can see."

" I can send some medic Nin to Suna if you would like." She suggested. Gaara nodded. 'Yeah sure..." He replied to the Hokage.

"But on poision, the next best thing to me would be Sakura. I'll send her to check up on Suna every week." She said writing down this mission on a scroll.

Gaara nodded and turned to left, as he realized that the meeting was over. He approached the pink haired medic sitting on a chair. Pausing, almost about to say something but not, he kept walking.

"Goodbye Gaara-san!" She called out with a wave. Gaara turned, slightly confused. The people who had once respected him purely out of fear stopped when he was rescued and no longer contained a demon. Now, he was even more alone then before.

He waved back and started to walk once more, a small smile residing on his face. Taking a run, he had made it back to Suna within two days. Where his sister and Brother, who thought he had killed him with the toxins, greeted him

"Gaara, this is why you don't touch my stuff..." Kankurou said with a grin. Gaara ignored him, as usual and left to go to the Kazekage tower.

"Still a prick I see…" Temari muttered sighing but also headed towards the tower. She needed to have a talk with her little brother about behavior.

"All right Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with a nod, accepting her mission. Boy was she pooped.

Walking out of the office and into her own house, she turned on the lights and threw her bag down.

Walking down the hall, she started to take off layers of clothing until she was almost completely nude and had made it to the bathroom, turning on the tap; she got in for a steaming hot shower. How relaxing.

Humming to herself, Sakura then wiped her body off with a towel. Putting on her clothes once more, she walked into the kitchen.

"Let's see…tomatoes…eggs, rice… She said out loud, hmm, maybe she could make steamed rice and eggs, along with a side of tomatoes.

Flipping the heat on, she started to cook, when a knock at the door interrupted her. Walking to the door, she was surprised.

"Haruno…" He said, the voice was almost lust filled, and gave her shivers.

"Yes…" She asked him with a slanted up eyebrow. What was Gaara doing there?

"I need help." He said simply, extending his arm, which was badly cut, and blood was pouring out.

"Holy Shit!" She called out and healing it with her chakra, before noticing he hadn't left yet.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked him not wanting to seem rude. Gaara entered the building. He noticed the smell of shampoo almost instantly, as Sakura shut the door and left for the kitchen.

"Come in Gaara-san." She motioned to the kitchen door, and Gaara followed. Almost like a lost puppy.

"Why did you travel all this way to get help from me? Tsunade sent some medics over to Suna." Sakura asked him cutting up the tomatoes.

Gaara shifted uncomfortably. Why did he? Not a fast thinker, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"They were away." Sakura raised an eyebrow. 5 medics, on top of those in Suna were all away on missions? Sounded suspicious.

"All of them?" She asked and threw the tomatoes into the frying pan.

"Yes." He said simply, not feeling he needed to clarify himself anymore. Sakura left it at that, and started to stir the frying pan. Sighing, she glanced at the clock.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked him, he was already there anyways. How could Suna's guards just let the Kazekage leave as he pleases? But then again, most people feared him.

"I can't." He said and stood, starting to leave. Sakura turned and was about to wave, but sadly, his steps were a lot lighter then she thought, as he was right behind her. Slamming her face into his shoulder, she whimpered slightly in pain.

Gaara almost laughed at this but raised a hand to brush her hair slightly. "Thank you once again Haruno…I'll see you next week." He said in the same voice as before and left the house.

Sakura stood there, a blush creeping onto her face. Was Gaara-san flirting with her?

Shaking the feeling off, she started to eat.

"Where were you?" Temari asked her bother as he made it back into Suna around midnight. She was on guard duty and the city was in a panic when the people heard their Kazekage was missing. Again.

"None of your concern." He said simply, walking down the streets, ignoring the muttering of the people.

"You can't leave Suna when you please Gaara!" She shouted following her younger brother.

"Remember what I said Temari? Even if you are my sibling… I'll kill you if you get in my way." He hissed out once more, before proceeding to walk away from her.

Temari's eyes widened and she glared. Impudent runt. Brushing a hand through her blonde locks, she walked away in the opposite direction back to guard duty.

That night, or I should say, early morning, Gaara got a firm speech by the council about leaving the land. Finally, they let him go around three am.

Gaara sighed and stepped into his house, it was lonely, dirty and plain. But it sufficed. He didn't need much. Lord knows Gaara wasn't much of a materialist.

Washing off the mud and dirt from his face in the sink, Gaara changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into his bed, where he slept and did not dream. He never did.

A/N: Another filler. Sigh, I'm getting really tired of those. Oh well, next chapter will be lots of fluff…you'll see.

Please review, I won't update until I reach 10 reviews. That or someone will have to beg.

P.S-I wonder how many people read the A/N's.


	3. You Started It

A/N: Okay, thanks to those reviews, and the people who begged. I can't believe I hold that much power. Blinks in astonishment Thank you for the great encouragement.

And a side note to DarkangelB: I understand where your anger comes from. I fully realize that an author writes for himself or herself, and I would have updated even if no one reviewed. However, I get encouragement from reviews, and I get inspired when I feel encouraged. If I were a stronger author, I would probably do as you say. But I am not at that level yet. I hope to be one day. So I thank you for your opinion.

P.S- Please note that criticism is a form of a review. I'm not so egoistic as to only ask for good reviews. I just want feedback.

Red Sand

"Sakura. Get up!" A loud voice echoed from under her window, the noise getting louder and louder until, a figure was on her ledge, knocking at the glass.

"Naruto…" She hissed out rolling over in the bed and throwing her pillow at the window. Scaring the boy, he slipped and fell.

"I'm up…" She growled out before climbing out of bed, and into the connecting bathroom, where she brushed her hair and teeth, washed her face, and slipped out of those old clothes in exchange for a new one. Of course it looked the exact same…as always.

"What do you want Naruto?" She asked him leaning over the edge of her now open window. Naruto grinned.

" You said you'd eat breakfast with me." He told the surprised girl. Who smiled at this, and scratched her head apologetically.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I completely forgot. All right. I'll be down in a minute." She told the boy with a smile. He nodded and waited for her.

Soon, Sakura jumped over her fence and joined the shinobi.

"You'll never believe it. Gaara-san was at my house yesterday." She said with a slightly confused smile. Naruto raised one of his eyebrows.

"Gaara-san? Why?" Naruto asked her. She shrugged. "I'm not all that sure why. He said he was injured."

"Was he?" Naruto asked her as they turned toward the ramen stand. Sakura nodded.

" Yes, but there had to be some medics in Suna." She told him with a smile. Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe he was in the neighborhood." Sakura twitched. Boy was he not helpful. Finally, they sat down at the stand and this time, Naruto had the money, surprising Sakura greatly.

"So, how are things goings with training?" He asked her for conversation's sake. Sakura shrugged.

"As usual. Good but slow. I'm almost too bored with Konoha," She said honestly. Naruto nodded eagerly, almost choking again.

"I know exactly what you mean. But at least you get to go away to Suna today. I'm staying here to help around." He said solemnly. Sakura blinked, how did he hear about that?

"You know about my mission? I don't remember telling you…"She said tapping her chin in thought. Naruto grinned. "You didn't, I heard from Tsunade. Hehe, that old maid needs to close her windows."

Sakura sighed. Tsunade-sama probably fully knew that he was there. Just didn't want to deal with him is all.

" When are you leaving for Suna?" He asked and started to eat, as their food arrived. Sakura thought over this, picking up the chopsticks and stirring the contents within the bowl.

"I'm leaving in two hours. I want to get there in two days." She said with a smile. Naruto laughed. "It's a three day trip silly."

She shrugged, and slurped down some noodles.

"I can make it." She told him proudly before finishing up.

"I have to get some more supplies, so I'll see you in a few days Naruto!" She said giving the boy a hug before leaving him there…with the bill.

Naruto waved and chuckled, resuming to eat his noodles. Thinking about the strange visit that she had received as he did so.

Meanwhile, Sakura was packing several objects into the now stuffed bag of who knows what.

"All right, Sakura. I think you're prepared." She said to her self before strapping on her boots. Leaving her home, she left Konoha and started to make her way towards Suna.

It was around midnight or so when she finally stopped moving. Sighing tiredly, she set up her camp, using a hiding jutsu to block out the light from her fire, and started to heat up the food she had brought along.

Unwrapping the bread, she started to toast the edges over the fire when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

Picking up her kunai immediately, she waited. Nothing. Glaring, she moved over to the fire. Starting to toast the bread once more, she felt something move behind her.

Throwing the kunai immediately, she turned on her knees and felt a punch. Rolling over, she cursed and immediately muttered a justsu, disappearing into the leaves.

Seeing three men or so laugh and chuckle when they poked through her belongings.

"We scored eh? Where'd that chick go?" One asked the others. Sakura glared and smirked.

"Hey fellas, didn't your mother ever teach you not to go through a girl's belongings?" She shouted loudly slamming her fist into the ground, shattering their path as they wobbled over.

"Holy shit! What is she?" One called out scrambling to his feet. Sakura smirked and moved towards them, her headband proudly gleaming.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Top Medic Nin of the hidden leaf village. I trained under Tsunade, sannin. But you won't remember that." She said, punching the first into a tree about 5 meters away, and roundhouse style kicking the other to a rock 10 meters away.

"Leave me alone…"She hissed out. The last one gulped. How could they have been so stupid as to attack a shinobi?

Finally, after she had beaten them so they couldn't ever bother someone again, she gathered her stuff and moved out once more.

Arriving at the edge of Suna around sunrise the next morning, she smiled proudly she shouted out a,

"Yes!" Making her last few steps, she showed the guards her papers before proceeding into the desert city.

The first thing she did was approach the Kazekage tower. Where she had a brief wait before lead in to meet with Gaara-san.

"Sakura…good to see you." Gaara said as he motioned for the escorts to leave them some privacy.

Sakura smiled and nodded, before sitting down in the chair opposite the oak desk.

"Likewise Gaara-san." He cringed at the name.

"You do not have to use San…I am not a stranger to you am I?" He asked her with his intense eyes.

She shuttered at this and blinked, blushing slightly.

"All right…Gaara." She said, this time making him shutter. The name rolled off her tongue and lips so perfectly.

"Now, you will be staying in the guest house on this tower…and to do with that, I have another favor to ask of you. I injured myself again." He said simply before starting to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked him backing away. He looked at her as if she was insane.

"I cracked my left rib…"He said to her. She made a small 'oh' noise before walking closer to examine. Running her hands down his well-defined chest, she couldn't help but ogle slightly.

"Sorry…I'll stop." She said immediately when she realized that her hands were feeling the abs and his skin. Gaara stood closer, pinning her between him and the desk.

"No…. don't." He hissed out, gripping his hands on the small of her back and tracing his hands up her back. Sakura quivered slightly. Why was he doing this to her? She let out a small gasp of pleasure before starting to heal his rib.

"Gaara…please stop. This is cruel..." She moaned out feeling him rub his hands in the front area of her chest. Gaara sighed and nodded. Letting her heal him.

After it was done, Sakura stood there, not sure what to do now. So she asked him,

"Why did you do that?" watching the boy put on his shirt once more. Gaara didn't look up.

"Do what?" He asked her, adjusting his collar. Sakura growled and put her hands on her hips.

"You know what you did." She said. Gaara walked past her and smirked,

"You started it…you enjoyed it though?" He asked her before turning the doorknob. Sakura blushed and didn't answer.

"Also…. because I want to and can." He added before leaving the bewildered girl standing there. Feeling hot and flushed. This was so wrong, Sasuke was the one for her…but it felt so damn right.

**A/N:** Ta-da! Still a tad short, but school has started again, ad I'm finding very little time to work on writing. However, I hope this will keep you satisfied for the time being.

More fluff in this chapter, and more will build up. Do you think I'm moving too fast? Also, I am in need of a beta reader; so if any of you know one, point one my way.

As always, read and review please!


	4. Bored?

A/N: Back! Again, still do not own Naruto.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Oh yes, DarkangelB, this is my first story.

Oh yes. On the smex, sorry to disappoint you guys, but that will not happen for a long time, and it will not be all that descriptive. Since I am but only 13. (First one to call me "Kid" Gets thwacked with a mushroom)

However, it's my birthday in a week!

Red Sand

After an exhausting day of healing many of the injured in Suna, Sakura returned to the Kazekage's tower. Smiling politely at the people passing by, she opened the door and walked down the hall, thinking about the encounter with Gaara. Still remembering his touch. Shuddering slightly she turned to the right, and found a single door, with a sign that said "Sakura".

She blinked and opened the door, not sure what she was expecting. But whatever she thought it might have been, it wasn't.

The 'House' was rather small. Consisting of three rooms, the first a bathroom, the second, a bedroom, and the third, a kitchen. There was an open living room. Walking in to the house, she closed the door.

Glancing out the window, she smiled. How pretty the desert could be. First thing's first. Taking off the heavy, not to mention huge, medicine bag, she slumped down onto a couch.

"What's this?" She asked no one in particular. Hey, a stereo! She thought with a smile. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

Turning it on, she found that they had already put a couple of CD's in it. Turning on a CD by random, she found herself listening to some sort of dance music. Making her want to dance, which is what she did.

_Hold my hand lets chase the sun _

_We both know something's begun _

_Nothing feels that real without you _

Want to learn so much about you 

Sakura smiled, twirling on spot, trying to mimic the dazzling voice she had heard.

_Shining star I've seen your face _

_Everything falls into place _

_Nothing else seems to matter _

_You bring me your love._

Sakura skipped to the kitchen, where she took out some bread, some meat and lettuce. Wow. This was quite nice now.

_Feels so lonely _

_Wont you show me _

_Where I need to be _

_You bring me your love_

A knock on the door interrupted her singing, Sakura looked up. If it were Gaara, she'd massacre something.

Feels like a raindrop on my skin 

_You reaching somewhere deep within _

_You make my body come alive _

_You bring me your love._

"Gaara…"She said annoyed. Crushing the knife she held. He stood in the doorway, not talking. Sakura glared at him, hands on her hips.

_I whisper things you never knew _

_I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you _

_You make my body come alive _

You bring me your love 

"Well?" She asked him after five minutes, getting more annoyed by the second, about to slam the door in his face.

_See it burning in my eyes _

_Don't want words don't want no lies _

Face any more then words are spoken 

_Promises always be broken _

"Shouldn't you invite me in?" He asked her simply, folding his arms over his chest, motionless. Sakura blinked. Right…that would have been the polite thing to do. Blushing, she stepped aside to let him through.

_Feels so lonely _

_Wont you show me _

_Where I need to be _

_You bring me your love _

"Gomen…Gaara." She said embarrassed before closing the door.

_Feels like a raindrop on my skin _

You reaching somewhere deep within 

_You make my body come alive _

_You bring me your love_

He shrugged and leaned against the back of the now closed door. She went back into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked him, getting out a new knife.

_I whisper things you never knew _

_I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you _

_You make my body come alive _

_You bring me your love._

"Haruno, can you turn off the music? I can't think." He said glaring at the stereo, wanting it to explode. Sakura nodded and turned it off before returning to cooking.

"So, why did you visit me? Another injury?" She asked him with a slight grin. Gaara did not look amused.

"No. As Kazekage, I'm to make sure your stay here is pleasant." He said simply. Sakura smiled, and nodded before putting the deli meat on the bread.

"Oh, lucky for me then…hey Gaara?" She asked him now shy, remembering their encounter in his office.

"What is it Haruno?" He asked still leaned against the door, glancing up at her as she called his name. God he loved how it sounded coming out of her mouth.

" Why did you…you know…in your office?" She asked him once more, not satisfied with the answer he had before.

Gaara sighed. "Didn't I answer you already?" He asked the girl who walked over to him and sat on the couch opposite him.

She shrugged. "I forgot." She lied, before taking a bite out of her food.

"Because I can." He replied once more, turning to leave.

"What? That's it?" She asked rather angry about his reply. There must have been something else.

"Don't flatter yourself, Haruno. I was bored." He told her with a smirk and left.

At this Sakura's jaw dropped. Suddenly, things just got a lot more complicated.

To play poker when one was bored is all perfectly fine. But to use people, actually no, to use her, because of boredom was not fine. It downright was absurd.

Sakura glared, before feeling something drop down on to her knee, placing a hand to wipe it away, she felt it was wet. She was crying.

Sniffing, Sakura curled up her legs and hugged her knees. Why did it hurt so much to know he had only been fooling around? She closed her eyes, trying to shut off the waterworks.

How could he do that? He had no interest in her at all? She was used? It was a combination of these things that upset her. Or maybe it as the fact that, she did enjoy the attention…and she did enjoy the fact that it was Gaara who had given her the attention.

But now, feeling lower the sand beneath Gaara's feet, she couldn't help but wish for him to die.

How could he just toy with her?

Then a creepy voice crept into her mind.

'Because I can' 

Finally stopping her tears, she growled. No matter how important he was, she hated him, for his guts, for his arrogance, for his handsome looks, wait…the last one wasn't suppose to be there.

Blinking in confusing, she growled out and flopped back onto the sofa. Why had she been so infatuated with him?

Making a promise to hate the man, Sakura stormed off to the bedroom to sleep. Tomorrow, he'll see. He could not have her.

The next morning, Sakura took a shower and brushed her hair, before tying the headband into her hair.

Getting the usual bag on, she left the tower, in full determination not to talk to Gaara. Not to even acknowledge his presence.

Surprised when several streamers popped in front of her face and she heard shouts of joy, along with music in the background.

Eyes widened as she realized Suna had come to life, with people down in the streets, children laughing, and balloons and streamers everywhere.

"What's going on?" She asked a passerby.

"It's the celebration of the Kazekage! Today, we celebrate our Kazekage!" He shouted joylessly, and bounded away.

"You don't know about it?" A little girl asked her shyly, tugging at her clothes.

"No…tell me?" Sakura asked her with a smile. The girl smiled back.

"Today, each one of us tells the Kazekage one thing we are thankful for about him. There's also a feast, a dance, and a ceremony." She said with a smile.

Sakura glared. No way was she honoring him today. The girl looked taken back.

"Oh no dear, it's not you. I just don't like Gaara all that much." Sakura reassured her. The girl blushed.

"He told me if I were older, he would wed me." She said out nearly mortified with embarrassment. Sakura glared. Feeling a pang of jealousy, yet more disgust that he would say such a thing.

"How old are you?" She asked her, tipping her head slightly. The girl smiled, "Eleven."

All right. That was it. She was murdering the man. To get a little girl's hopes up like that.

"I'm hoping he will pick me later tonight." She said interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"For what dear?" She asked her.

"The dance. The Kazekage starts it off." She told her with a dreamy sigh.

Sakura sweat dropped and patted the girl on the head before making her way to see the patients.

How dare he? Even when healing the people of Suna, her only thoughts were of him. This whole not acknowledging thing, wasn't working out. Especially since it was 'his' special day.

Finally, it seemed like forever, but she was done. Making her way out of the last house, she saw that all of Suna was quiet and the girls were all lined up, down the street.

"What's going on now?" She asked someone, who blinked confused.

"You're a lady. You should be in line!" He said, and with help from several others, Sakura got pushed into the line of girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now that all the girls are presented, our Kazekage will choose one lady to be his escort for the first dance!"

Sakura glared. Oh no. If only she had been born a boy. Then she saw him. He was smirking, and with one raised hand, he shouted out the words,

"Haruno Sakura."

Ugh. This ignoring thing. Definitely not working.

**A/N:** What do you think? Still short. But I wanted to get this posted up soon. Anyways, as always, review and read!


	5. Monster

A/N: Hey all! This is a special real quick update, so it will probably be uber short! Since I am piled with schoolwork. Anyways, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to **Megan** from your lovely sister and me.

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm so glad you guys like this story!

**Red Sand**

"Shall we dance?" He asked her standing in front of her with an extended arm. Sakura glared and was about to say no, before realizing the eyes of the village were on her.

"I would be delighted." She said through gritted teeth. He smirked as she said this.

Lightly holding on to his hand, she felt a tingle shoot up her spine, however, she did not wish for this.

Soon, everything was silent; Gaara and Sakura had the undivided attention of the people. Slowly, the music began, and Gaara started to lead.

"Why so quiet Sakura?" He asked her stepping slowly, guiding her slowly and twirling her. Where ever had he learned to dance?

"I don't know. I'm bored." She hissed out the last words glaring at the boy, her grip on him far too strong.

Gaara flinched slightly at the words but composed himself with his usual cold demeanor.

"I see. That's a shame. I missed your touch." He said, sending her into a whirlwind of blushes along with resentment.

"Why don't you just go feel up that sweet little eleven year old?" Sakura spat out, before being dipped and twirled around once more.

' Hey, I was joking around. If she took me seriously, that's a fault of her own." He said simply. Sakura glared.

"You're a monster." She hissed out. Before she realized they had stopped moving. Gaara looked shocked. Then she realized her words. Ohh…. Great Sakura.

"I thought people would stop calling me that after he was removed from me…I guess not." Gaara said stone cold, before leaving the dance floor, and the people of Suna whispering.

Suddenly, Sakura couldn't help but feel horrible. Shuffling her feet, she left to find him. At first, slow steps were taken before she realized she was bolting for the Kazekage's tower.

Hoping she was right, she bashed the roof door open panting. "Gaara?" She asked walking around the empty roof. Annoyed with herself, she kicked the floor.

"What?" His smooth yet pain filled voice asked, and she whirled around to see him sitting on the roof of the main building.

"I ...I wanted to say sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." She said to him with a polite and regretful smile.

"But you meant it." He said, crossing his arms and glaring. Sakura winced slightly, it was true. She had meant it.

"Well, when I had said it, I didn't mean because you were a monster, I meant like…what you said to the girl. That's a very horrid thing to say unless you mean it." She scolded him.

He shrugged, and jumped off the building.

"Haruno, I do whatever I want. I'm the kazekage." He said with a smirk. Sakura flinched once more at the harsh words.

"What happened to Sakura?" She asked him with a slight frown. Gaara smirked back, as usual.

"I think Haruno is more appropriate for our current status. Besides, I can call you what ever I want." He said with another smirk.

"Your also a human being. Who has to care about other people. Did you forget that part?" She hissed out, storming away angrily.

"Wait, Haruno." He called out, not moving.

"What?" She asked him, whipping around with a frustrated sigh.

"I only care for you." He said quietly before smiling.

"But, that was before I realized what you really were. Just like everyone else. I am nothing but a monster in your eyes." He hissed, his mile turning instantly to a growl.

Sakura was stunned. Was he playing games with her again? Or was he for real?

**A/N**: Hey! Okay, that's got to be the shortest little filler since who knows when, but don't worry, I won't have them hook up this easily. That would mean the end of my luffly story.


	6. Moonlight

**A/N:** Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I'm so sorry this update is taking so long. I had loads of homework, and parties and movies and what not. But fear not! I'll _try_ to make this one a decent length.

Ah yes. Gaara's personality. I am making him a bi-polar type, since he is wild and all, however, slowly, his tones will lighten.

Red Sand

"Gaara…do you really mean that?" she called out to him quietly, almost expecting that 'no' to come out of the boy's perfect lips. However, a silence embraced them.

"Yes. If it's a shock to you that I have emotions, then I guess I was wrong about you." He said crossing his arms across his chest once more. Sakura looked ashamed. He was right. To her, Gaara of the sand was always the same way, the same facial expression, almost robotic. To know that he had feelings, and emotions just like the rest of them didn't cross through her mind.

" I guess I thought wrong then?" He asked not betraying any of his emotions on his face, still the stone cold expression that watched her like a hawk.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't talk to you often and with the circumstances, I didn't think you liked me all that much." She added in hopes of self-defense. At this Gaara chuckled slightly.

"I didn't like you. Correction, I don't like you." He added, with a smirk, the very same one Sasuke taunted her with. It was Sakura's turn to be sad now. He was so confusing, one minute telling her he cared for her, the next saying he didn't.

"You said you cared for me…" she whispered out, looking up at the boy, feeling defeated, her hands hanging loosely by her side.

"I did. Not now." He said before vanishing. Leaving her once again, all alone with her thoughts.

Sakura glared at the place he had vanished, the annoying part was, she knew it was her fault. But he shouldn't have pushed her so.

Turning and leaving as well, Sakura jumped off the roof with a subtle landing and continued to walk silently, her feet taking her around the city aimlessly.

"Hey! You! Sakura!" She heard a voice call and turned, with a frustrated face. Crossing her arms she glared at the source, the same little girl that started it all.

"What?" She asked out annoyed, surprised to find the little girl angry as well,

"How dare you! I trusted you. He's mine!" She cried out, sobbing, punching Sakura. Sadly, she was too weak to cause any damage.

Sakura was more then annoyed now. "Look kid. You are nothing to him. You are a kid. Nothing more. It's not like he really was going to marry you. Besides, how was I supposed to know I was going to get picked?"

She shouted out angrily. It wasn't even the girl who bothered her. She had to direct her anger somewhere.

The girl looked shocked. "Why…why would he say something like that then?" She asked her, now sobbing even harder. At this Sakura winced. Great, she just picked on a little kid. What was wrong with her?

"I don't know sweetheart. He's just a mean person." She muttered before turning to leave once more, but the girl held on to her shirt.

"I don't believe you!" She shouted, the sparkling blue tears falling down her face. Sakura sighed.

"He can be nice at times. You just caught him on a good day is all." She explained before starting to walk away, hoping to escape those tears.

Successful in her escape, Sakura continued to wander aimlessly before finally finding herself back at the Kazekage's tower. Wordlessly, she made way into her house and ate.

This time without interruptions. Only her and her thoughts remained in the house. How could she fix this problem? She wanted him to like her again. Lord knows that she craved for his attention. For him to gaze at her, to touch her.

Sakura sighed, letting her head hit the table in a frustrated groan. She had managed to screw up something really special.

Staying there for what seemed like hours, she finally moved, only to see that the moon was out. Getting up, she headed for the roof. Maybe some fresh air would help. Opening the door to the roof, she stepped outside, eyes looking down beneath her steps.

"You're stalking me." His melodious…pfft, melodious my ass, his stone cold voice said out loud, and Sakura gazed up surprised.

"Oh Gaara…no, I don't stalk you. I just wanted some fresh air." She said not in the mood to argue, and leaned over the edge, watching the stars.

"Oh. I see. I am the same as you." He said simply, still not willing to talk to her any more then that. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I can see that. Listen Gaara, I don't know what it will take, but I already apologized…if you can't accept that, then I am not doing anything else. There is nothing else I can do." She murmured out, mesmerized by the moon.

Gaara was shocked at this answer. He expected her to be begging for forgiveness. Shows how little he knew about this foreign chunin. But it was a welcoming surprise, unlike he last.

"I suppose that is the best you can do…" He said putting emphasize on 'can'. Sakura nodded numbly, still staring at the blue orb in the sky.

"You get one chance Haruno. We remain on terms before." He said simply before silently approaching her.

She must have been exhausted because Sakura didn't even notice that he had wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her head.

"Good. I missed you Gaara." She murmured out. Gaara smiled. (Chokes on grapefruit) He tightened his grip slightly and sighed, feeling peaceful.

"I missed…you too." He added, almost finding the task of stating his emotions impossible.

The two stayed like that for the rest of the night. In the morning, she had to leave for Konoha.

Not bothering to say goodbye, she left the sleeping Kazekage on the roof and started to pack.

Gaara awoke soon after and decided that he wasn't mad about what she had done, leaving him there and all, since she had accomplished the impossible. Gotten Gaara to sleep. He hadn't done that since…well, the first day he had found out about her visiting him.

Deciding it was a good thing, Gaara made his way down the stair and into his office for another boring day.

Meanwhile…

Sakura, now with a large grin on her face, trotted through the desert, somewhat used to the heat, happily. She hummed the song she had heard before speeding up. She had to get out of the sand by nightfall. At her rate, that would take about 5 hours. Pushing chakra to her feet, she sped and started to sprint across the desert, squinting the sand out of her eyes.

Finally, after an exhausting two hours, she had made it back into the forest scenery that she was used to. This she could handle. By now, the sun was at its peak, light rays streaking through the leaves on trees, soaking her in heat.

"Damn this weather…" She muttered, wiping sweat off her forehead. As she did this, she heard a distant cry.

"Help…" A weak voice called from the north of her. Sakura's medic Nin's instincts kicked in and she started to make way for the sound.

"Who needs help?" She called out, trying to search for the person's chakra. Finding it, she started to run towards the body before stopping. Wincing slightly, she could see that this person was badly beat up.

"Don't move." She instructed before starting to mold her chakra and heal the person. After he process was through, she could see it was a boy.

"What's your name?" He asked her, blinking dark orbs of brown, staring intently into his rescuer's face. She was pretty.

"Haruno Sakura. And you?" She asked him with a smile, sitting down in the shade.

"I'm known as Kyo." He said with a grin, sticking his hand out in a peace sign. The boy had spiked up black hair, his headband covered with dirt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He added with a nod of his head. Sakura was about to say the same when she saw a strike out in his headband.

"You…are you a missing Nin?" She asked him suddenly. At this the boy's face turned completely around.

"Oh yes…did I forget to mention that?" He grinned out, his eyes showing bloodlust.

"Thanks for healing me by the way. It's a shame that I have to kill you." He added, stroking her cheek.

"Like you could." She growled out, rolling away from him, putting on her black glove. Getting ready to crush this boy.

'Ooh…your super strength is no good in the sky, love." He said, flipping back gracefully, like a bird as he jumped from tree to tree to hover above her.

"What…the…" Sakura gasped before feeling a kick to her jaw. Sliding back defensively, she growled.

"How do you know me?" She asked him. Why could he fly? A billion questions rang through her head.

"I was hired. You beat up these thieves? Yeah…they hired me…" He said almost in a perfect imitation to Deidara.

Sakura growled once more. " You…sicken me." She said, lunging up to punch he lad, however, he seemed to fly away, by moving backwards in a backhand spring.

This miss made her flip down to stand on the ground once more. Damn it! He was too fast. Sakura squinted. No way he could fly. That was impossible. So, he must be doing something else. Strings? No. A puppet? No…

Then she saw it, for a brief moment, she saw a light blue chakra form in his hand. Bingo.

She had to give him props. He was convincing. _So…he concentrates the chakra to push off the ground? That must take a lot of skill. _

She could defiantly see it now. His movements, with every new move, he pumps more chakra into his feet and hands, giving him that look of flight. But to be able to 'fly' in mid air for so long, he must have high chakra levels.

Sakura smiled. Now that she understood how he worked, all she has to do is disable his chakra flow.

"Come down birdie…" she taunted him before jumping once more, if memory served her right, there should be a chakra point right there on the neck…

Sakura smiled, she wouldn't miss this time. Aiming for the chakra point with her newly created clones, Sakura grinned when she heard his gasp. He faltered in the air slightly.

So, she had gotten it. She knew she would. Being the good student she was, Sakura had memorized the chakra flow diagram.

_Once more_, she thought, and hit the point on his rib. The boy dropped. She had successfully canceled the flow to his legs.

" The only way to cage a bird, is to clip it's wings, no?" She asked the boy who was coughing as he lay on the ground, not able to move.

With one effortless punch, Sakura Haruno had did it. She had killed her first person. It felt strange t end someone's life…but it was for defense.

Sighing, she picked up the body and started for Konoha. She wanted to give him a proper burial. After all, he was from Konoha.

**A/N**: Okay luffs, how was that chapter? Short I know, so sorry, but I am tres tired after a day of cleaning. Anyways, if any of you are wondering about Sakura's first kill, the Sasori event has not happened. Remember that? Mmhmm. Oh yes, Kyo was not an important person, so need to fret about me making up a character from Konoha that had the ability to fly mmkay? All right. Adios, I'll be back with another update soon!


	7. Suna again?

A/N: Still do not own Naruto. Gah, so sorry about the tremendously long wait. I've been so busy this week. Anyways, here you go. Oh and by the way, Kyo is okay looking. Not hot.

Red Sand

"Sakura! Your back!" a loud shriek of happiness erupted from the blonde girl, who latched herself onto her friend's arm. At this, Sakura chuckled and nodded. Before setting the fallen boy down.

"Ooh…who's this?" Ino asked her, bending down to examine the boy. Before seeing the headband. "Hey… he was that ninja…the one who raided out like eight shops." She said, once she had seen the headband and the boy's face.

"Yeah. The lil bugger tried to kill me." Sakura said before picking him up again. "C'mon, we have to get him to Tsunade-sama. She'll know what to do."

Ino nodded and helped the girl carry the body. Stares from the villagers didn't bother them at all. Upon arriving in the Hokage's office, Sakura was quickly welcomed back, before she took in the boy. Tsunade glanced and shrugged.

"He was no one important. A low thief. However, we can't take chances. Send him to the specialists. They'll extract the information. " She ordered, Sakura nodded with a quick "Hai", before she went off with Kyo's body.

Once she had left him with them, Sakura yawned and made her way to the ramen stand, where she met up with Naruto.

Meanwhile…

"Kazekage…" A voice called out, disrupting the boy whom was simply sitting on the roof, not doing much of anything, sitting and staring into emptiness.

"What?" He hissed out, turning his head slightly, so that he could see who was talking. The messenger gulped, and stepped forward with a scroll.

Gaara moved his hand, the sand taking it away from the boy, before he dismissed him. Reading it, Gaara's eyes narrowed.

" They want what…" He said out loud, with a vein forming on his forehead. Crumpling the paper, Gaara stood and made his way back into his office.

" I hate this job." He muttered before three ladies walked in, the entire giggling sort. They won a contest? Why was he not informed of this? Like hell, he was going to let them spend a day with him.

"Morning, Gaara-san…" One confident girl said out loud, with a deep blush and giggle. Gaara rolled his eyes. Fan girls. Ew.

"It's Kazekage to you." He told her in turn before taking out paperwork. The girl backed off after that. They seemed bored by his actions, and kept making little irrated sounds, such as a sigh, a groan, or tapping their feet on his floor.

Gaara stopped working. "Stop making noise, or I'll make sure you can't." He hissed out, silence following the phrase easily.

Around noon, he finally stopped and decided to leave for a lunch break, when surprised that they followed him. Damn.

As he approached the roof to eat his sandwich, the three girls giggled constantly and made comments about how cute he was when he was eating. This annoyed him to no doubt. So, he fled. Disappearing into a cloud of dust, he left the three confused girls standing on the roof.

Finding some peace to himself at last, Gaara finished his lunch and decided to go spar for a bit. Where was that Temari?

Back to…

"You did what? Oooh. Then you were all like 'Bam bam bam', then he was all like 'ahhhhhhhh!'" Naruto said imitating what the girl had told him. Sakura giggled and slurped up her noodles.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. How was your week?" She asked him with a smile, drinking her water. Naruto grumbled. Sakura glanced and smiled.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"I said, I'm taking Hinata to the festival…" He grumbled out once more. Sakura would have cheered but noted his face. "What's wrong? You don't want to go or something?" She asked him.

"No…I do. I just wanted to take someone else." He said, almost stuttering, turning an awful shade of scarlet. Sakura grinned.

"Who? Why didn't you ask her then?" She asked him. Naruto sighed,

"I wasn't sure if she would be here. She was on a mission." He told her. Sakura thought…Ten Ten? No, her and Neji are going…Lord knows how she pulled that off; the boy was like a stone when it came to these things, he must really like her. The fan girls were baffled as well.

Ino? No, Shikamaru had gotten there first, for once, not being lazy.

That was about it…what other girl was in their class? None she could think of.

"Who was it?" She asked him. Naruto gulped.

"You."

Sakura felt herself get warm. Oh no. She had always thought of Naruto as a friend. Only a friend, but then again, she was positive that she had Sasuke were meant to be.

Smiling slightly, she held his hand with hers,

"I'd love to go with you, but as a friend. Next year's festival no?" She said with a smile. Naruto blinked and grinned.

"All right!"

"This year, I'm flying solo, …" Sakura said. As if on cue, a shout was heard. "Sakura! The flower of my heart! Come to the festival with me!" Sakura sweat dropped. Rock lee.

"Sure…" Sakura said with a slight smile. He was sweet. It might be fun.

Again with…

"I'm beat! No more!" Temari whined out, the gashes on her body pouring out blood. Gaara nodded and left, muttering a small "Weakling."

Temari growled out before limping away to see a medic.

Gaara sighed. The Konoha festival. He knew it was approaching, and he knew that undoubting, someone would ask his Sakura.

His. Yeah…he liked that. However, a different beast overtook his body. Envy. He had to make sure she wasn't going to have too good of a time.

Sighing, he headed back for the office, they had to be gone by now. It was nearly evening. To his disappointment, they were there.

"Why did you leave Kazekage?" One whined, following him like a puppy. The others nodded and agreed.

"I had to spar." He said simply. They shrieked in awe. So dedicated, they thought.

"Ladies, I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but it was not. Good evening. Bother me again, and I will kill you." He said to them before closing the door on their faces.

The girls blinked and left, crying.

Gaara sighed, leaning against his door. Her scent was everywhere. She was the only thing he wanted right now. That was exactly like Him .To want what he couldn't have.

Walking to his room, Gaara decided to go to sleep.

Back to his desire…

"Night Naruto!" Sakura said to him, before leaving for her house. Man it felt good to be back home. However, she did miss one thing about Suna. Him.

Ignoring the feeling, she climbed into her bathtub, and turned on the water. After the festival, she'd be back to him. Yeah. Nothing would stop it. That's what she thought at least.

The next morning, she was awoken rather rudely by her alarm clock. Glaring and rolling over, Sakura groaned as she sighted the time. It was seven in the morning!

Getting up, she yawned and threw on her normal outfit, looking in the mirror, Sakura realized that she really should buy some new clothes. Ah well, not today.

Stepping lightly downstairs, her slender hand pulled the fridge door open as she glanced into the fridge at its contents. Milk. Bread. Bread. Shrugging, she pulled all of it out.

Grabbing a china bowl, she poured the milk, along with cereal that she pulled out of the cupboard, Sakura crunched down on the breakfast, as the toast was being made. Finally finishing off the piece of bread, she put the dishes into the sink and left. What a great daughter, doesn't even bother to clean anything, not that her parents even lived with her anymore. She had moved out a year ago.

Slipping her headband on, Sakura dashed out of the house and into the Hokage's building. Where, as she entered her office, she saw around three or four ANBU members surrounding Tsunade.

"What's going on?" She asked them. Tsunade turned around and looked relieved.

"Thank God you're here. It's about that boy you found. " She explained to her. Sakura frowned. "What about him? I thought you said he was just a thief." She asked her, sitting down in a chair.

"He is. However, as the squad was extracting his memories, we came up upon a plot he was involved in. It has to do with the missing medics in Suna." An ANBU member explained to her.

Sakura frowned. " What did you find out?" She asked them, now highly interested.

" There is a plot behind the disappearances. Each of the missions that had a Suna Medic with them has been foiled, the strange thing is, the shinobi are fine. They just do not remember where they were when the attack happened. The medics however, were left with no record of ever being a medic. They've forgotten everything." Another ANBU told her.

Sakura held in a gasp. " When did you find news of this?" She asked them, tightening her grip on the sofa.

"Yesterday. This was all revealed in his memories. He was the one to have taken down each and every one of the medics. He brought them to a cave, where there were several people performing jutsu's. His memories were blacked out there. A technique to prevent too much information from leaking out in the event that he dies. " The same ANBU told her.

Sakura was now puzzled. "I don't understand. Why had they not blacked out everything then?" She asked. Tsunade gulped.

"Because…they want us to know that Suna is in Danger." She finished. Writing on a scroll, she called in her messenger.

"Send this to Suna immediately." She told her, handing the coded scroll to the girl, who started for the message tower with a dash.

"If all the medics are wiped out, then they will have no means of recovery. Sakura, I know you plan on being here for the Konoha Festival but I am sending you to Suna again. This time, you're A-class mission is to be with the Kazekage at all times. I am sending more medic Nin to Suna, they will handle the city's duties and train more people. You will guard the Kazekage. IF he is hurt, you will heal him. Understand?" Tsunade asked her. Sakura nodded.

"But what of Konoha?" She asked her. Tsunade smiled. " We will be fine. We have plenty medic Nin. I am only sending 3 to Suna. They will be more then enough."

Sakura nodded and left to gather her stuff. Well…Gaara…I'll be back sooner then I thought, Sakura thought.

She only had time to say goodbye to Naruto before she left.

The trip this time was full of adrenaline, no stopping. Sakura had a goal; she would take less time then needed to reach the desert city. Exactly two days ago, she was going back to Konoha, however, it seemed that lately, she belonged in Suna.

Making it in through the gates with her papers, she rushed to the Kazekage's office, burst in, only to find it empty. She sweat dropped. What a waste of a good entrance. Waiting there patiently, she soon found Gaara whom strolled in rather casually.

"Hey…" She said out of breath. It wasn't that she was tired. But the minute he walked in, it was as if all the air in her lungs were gone.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" He asked her. He really should listen to that secretary outside his office. She was telling him she was there. But being Gaara, he ignored her.

"I have a new mission. I' m to ensure your safety." She said with a smile. Gaara growled.

"I don't need protection." He said out, Sakura sighed. Stupid male egos…

"Fine. I missed you then." She told him, with a slight blush. This caught Gaara's attention. He smiled suddenly.

"You should." Sakura glared and pounced on him.

"GAARA!" She shouted. Gaara chuckled, and put his arms around her waist. Whatever would happen to them in the future, they would always have that moment together.

Sakura closed her eyes. She was suddenly reminded of her exhaustion. Gaara sighed, and put her down on his couch, sitting on a chair, he watched her. Feeling at peace.

It was then that he decided, whoever was stupid enough to walk in and ruin the peace…he would personally murder.

**A/N: Should I end it here? Nah…**

Sakura woke up in the evening, yawning slightly, surprised to see Gaara watching her like a hawk.

"Were you there the whole time?" She asked him, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Gaara nodded.

"Should I be freaked out?" She asked with a giggle. Gaara shrugged. He was protective of his property.

"Thanks Gaara…"she mumbled, getting up to sit in his lap. Embracing him in a hug. Gaara's hands slid to her back once more.

"Gaara?" She asked him, staring at a body behind them.

"Yes?" He answered, eyes closed.

"Who's that laying on the ground?" She asked him, pointing to the body.

Gaara's eyes opened and he grinned.

"No one important. He interrupted a moment. He'll wake up in a few hours." He said.

Sakura sweat dropped once more.

"All right then." She mumbled lazily. She was used to his temper tantrums now.

**A/N:** There! I know it's still short, but I only had an hour to spare. I have to go clean again. Ew. Read and review!


	8. Tai

**A/N:** Back, hopefully, fast? Eh…that's all right. Well, final exams are coming up; so as may approaches, my updates will be slowed down drastically, prep for them, yah no?

So, I've been trying to squeeze in lots of updates, by the way, how many of you think the story is starting to pick up it's pace? Or is it moving a bit too slow?

Red Sand

"So, how have you been Gaara of the sand?" She asked him with a teasing grin. His response was muffled, due to the fact that she had managed to stuff his face into her neck.

"What was that?" She asked, moving, so she was back on the couch. Gaara glared.

"Not so good. My medics are disappearing more and more now." He said simply, running a hand through his surprisingly lush hair.

"About that…I'm sure you've somehow heard, but I got attacked on the way back to Konoha, and the attacker was killed…by me, but it turns out that he knows about the medics in Suna and their strange behavior as they come back." Sakura told him, with a serious expression now.

Gaara raised a brow. "You mean how they forgot everything?" He asked her, more curious about her kill at the moment, however, he had to focus on the task at hand.

"Yeah. I think someone wants war with Suna. Whatever it is, my Hokage has sent word; it should have arrived a few days ago.

"Yes. I read it." He said simply. Sakura was a tad surprised.

"What did you do then?" She asked him, wondering why he was not busy at work on defense.

"Nothing. Let them come. I will crush them." He said. At this, Sakura sweat dropped.

"You need some sort of plan." She advised him. Gaara glared, he hated being told what to do.

"I have one. Don't worry, do your duty. That is all you're here for." He advised her, shutting her up for good.

There was a lovely, long silence before someone walked in again.

"Sakura? You're the person they assigned! Wow! The Hokage gave up her best apprentice for Suna!" A voice called out, causing the girl to stick out her tongue and blush.

"Who's this?" Gaara hissed out, glancing at the source of the voice. Sakura shrugged, maybe someone from Konoha?

"I am known as Tai. I'm one of the few remaining medics in Suna." The voice said once more, before stepping into the office.

It was a young adult, around early twenties. Maybe only 22 or so, he had a goofy grin, and blonde surfer hair, that was controlled by a simple headband.

"What are you doing in my office?" Gaara hissed out, his protective side kicking in. Tai grinned, and threw him a scroll.

"I'm here for the assignment, Kazekage. I'm to assist Sakura with your protection. The board members felt it best to have a medic from Suna as well." He told him.

Sakura glared. " Why? They do not trust my abilities?"

Tai laughed, the chuckle was soft and childlike. "No, I'm to heal small cuts and bruises, they wish for you to save your chakra." He explained to her, before sitting down on the couch beside her.

"Oh. How nice…how do you know me?" She asked him, not remembering meeting him before.

" I know all about you. I know you're the legendary Tsunade's student. When I heard she had taken on a shinobi that might be as powerful as her, I had to find out more." He said.

Sakura coughed. Awkward…

" You may leave now. I am informed." Gaara spoke to him, with a slight pang of jealously in his voice.

"No, I am to be with you always." He said with a nod. Sakura twitched. They would get no private time? Suddenly, Tai found himself a very powerful enemy.

"I think you may want get your stuff now though. I will watch over him right now." Sakura told the boy. Eager to please the medic, Tai scrambled off.

"Pathetic. You have more authority over him then his own Kazekage…" Gaara said out loud, before standing and moving over so he sat with the girl on the couch.

Sakura giggled slightly before leaning in so her head was resting on his chest. "But you will always have authority over me." She whispered.

This sent shivers up the man's back. Glaring slightly, he gripped her arms rather hard and pressed his lips over hers. This time, Sakura didn't squirm. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him back, wanting more and more from him. He tasted rather odd. Not sweet, not bitter. More like tart. Sour and sweet. A good combination.

She pulled away from him slowly, as she heard footsteps. Sitting casually once more, she felt sand trace around her hand, and she smiled.

"I'm back!" Tai yelled as he ran in. Gaara sighed. He would make sure this boy didn't interrupt any further activities between himself and Sakura.

"Hello Tai-kun." Sakura said with a nod. Tai bowed in response. "Kazekage-Sama, I am ready to protect you." He said with a passion.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Gaara raised…err…his non-existent eyebrow. "You should always be." He added.

With a loud 'Hai' Tai stood straight, waiting as if he would be given a command. Sakura sighed.

Gaara stood up and started to head for the door, his steps quick and light, as usual.

"I have a conference. You may wait here." He said to Tai before proceeding to leave. Sakura followed him however.

"Wait? Shouldn't I come with?" He asked them. Gaara glared. " You wish to defy my orders?" He hissed out.

Tai gulped. "No sir…"

As the two left the room, Sakura chuckled slightly. "Who's got authority now?" She asked him. Gaara smiled, and nodded.

"As it should be." He responded before continuing to walk out of the building.

"So, where are we really headed?" She asked him, as she followed him, walking slightly behind him.

"The hot baths." He grinned out. Causing Sakura to blush deeply.

"Serious?" She askedhim knowing she would have to enter the men's side under her contract.

"No. To get food." He said simply. Sakura sighed with a smile.

"Good. I'm starved." She told him, with a pat on her belly. Gaara raised a brow and nodded, before looking around the town.

"Where do you want to dine?" He asked her with a sigh. He never ate in public. The things he would do for her…

"I don't know. Where's a good place to go around here?" She asked him with a shrug.

"I know as much as you. I don't eat out in public." He said. Sakura was shocked, and sped up so she walked beside him.

"You've never eaten in public here?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Not once. Why? Is that strange?" Gaara asked with a grin. Sakura chuckled.

" Yes. But it's all right. How about the sushi place?" She suggested pointing to a small restaurant.

"Sure." He agreed before walking towards it, and then realized the small fact…He was going on his first date.

**A/N:** I know, it's very short, but I don't have time to update right now, sorry! Ah, I will update as soon as possible. Read and review!


	9. His past what?

**A/N:** Eaghs, after uploading chapter 8, and seeing the shortness of it, I felt too guilty. Sigh, the things I do… I am now typing up a story in the middle of the night. So, let's hope that I stay awake long enough to write a decent length.

Oh yesh. To whoever thought so, y'all know I was joking about my age right? Pfft, I wouldn't post my real age on this, you sillies. I am older then I stated. But still in high school. A cookie to whomever guesses my actual age.

P.s- to Env: Sushi is everywhere. It's a necessity. Nods

Red Sand

Entering the almost deserted restaurant, Sakura stepped in gracefully, and waited in the front area, hearing the mindless chatter of those around her. She couldn't help but overhear the whispers about Gaara though.

"I hear that he bought her company." One of them maliciously said to the other, whom in turn, giggled like mad.

"I wouldn't mind. Yum." The other said back. Sakura scrunched up her face. They were repulsive. Glancing back at the teen, who was leaning against the glass, his eyes closed, the wind from the fan blowing up tresses every once in a while, Sakura smiled. He was a catch, no?

" Kazekage-sama? We have a private table awaiting for you and the lady." A waiter told Gaara, who opened his eyes. The only words he heard were, 'private' and 'lady'

Nodding, he walked down the hall of the restaurant, with Sakura following him.

After being seated, the waiters scrambled off to get their finest, not to mention, most expensive, selections, leaving Sakura and Gaara alone in their room.

"Boy, everyone bends over backwards for you, don't they?" She asked him, sipping her tea. Gaara smirked.

"Don't worry, Haruno. You will too…" He cooed out, controlling himself at this point was very hard. After all, he hadn't seen the girl in a week.

Sakura blushed at this, and set her tea down, before replying coolly,

" I will not do such a thing so easily."

Gaara smiled. "Didn't expect you to." He added, obviously needing to have the last say in everything.

Sakura glared back, but was grinning. She scooted over so they were sitting on the same side of the table now.

Lacing her hand in his, she felt him go warmer. Smiling, and being proud that she had accomplished the impossible task of turning Gaara red, Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder.

Gaara did not move, did not speak. Hey, the teen was satisfied, well, for now at least. They stayed like that until the waiter showed up once more.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama. Here is what you ordered." He said simply, before displaying the trays of sushi. In which Sakura eyed eagerly, before taking the chopsticks, and starting to eat.

The dinner was quiet, and the only sounds were of plates shifting around on the table, along with cups. When most of the courses were eaten,

Sakura yawned and smiled. "You know, poor Tai is probably still waiting." She told Gaara, who didn't express any emotion of guilt.

"Should we check up on him?" She asked Gaara, standing up to leave. Gaara nodded, and followed her out. Paying the fees, the two left the small restaurant and continued to pace down the crowded streets.

Staring at them were dozens of fan girls, all of them thinking the exact same thing, 'Kill the pink haired one'

However, Sensing that she was unwanted, Sakura walked closer to Gaara, almost scared of what might happen.

Gaara didn't mind at all, he liked having her as close to him as possible. But he wasn't going to show affection in public. That was just so unlike him.

Finally, reaching the tower, the duo entered the building, and not to their surprise, Tai was standing in his office still.

"Your back!" He sighed out relieved and sat down. Boy, all that standing was tiring.

"Yes." Gaara said to him with nod.

"Why didn't you rest?" Sakura asked him as she entered the room.

"I was on duty." He defended himself before stretching out on the couch.

"How was the meeting?" He asked them.

"Boring. As usual." Gaara replied smoothly. Sakura smiled and held in a giggle.

"Oh…I see." Tai added suspiciously, before letting out a loud sigh.

Gaara watched him, annoyed by his presence. How we would love just to tear the head off that boy right now.

"Something bothering you, Tai?" Sakura asked him, sitting on the couch as well.

"No, just tired." He lied easily, face down. This would be the perfect time to do it, just ask…but he couldn't.

Sakura nodded, not sure if she believed that, ignoring this matter, she watched Gaara take out documents neatly and begin to write. Wow, how exciting.

Time seemed to stay at a standstill, and somehow, Sakura had managed to sit in the same spot for over an hour before she finally gave up.

"I'm so bored!" She shrieked out in frustration, her hands clutching her head. Tai looked up curiously and chuckled. Gaara ignored the tantrum and kept writing.

Sakura glared, and muttered, "I'm going to go get a drink," before getting up and leaving the office. Tai nodded, it was silent, and he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Gaara-sama?" He asked him nervously. Gaara made no sign that he heard him.

""Un…never mind." Tai said before slumping back down into his couch. He was such a coward.

Gaara made no noise and kept writing. Boy, this boy was as cold as stone. Sakura walked in and sat down; sipping the coffee she had gotten from the coffee machine before waiting for Gaara to finish up.

Meanwhile,

Back in Konoha,

The festival was going quite well, except that Lee was lonely. He stayed by the fish pond during all of the festival not speaking a word. Naruto winced, poor guy.

"Hey bushy brows? Why don't you join in the fun?" He asked him laughing. Lee looked up and tried to smile.

"Maybe later." He said and went back to staring at the fish. Naruto nodded and left him alone. At least he had tried.

An hour later, the festival was near its end, and many started to leave, however, Lee sat in the same spot, not saying a word.

"Jee, he's really out of it." Ten ten murmured to Neji, who made a small 'Pfft' and shrugged.

"Not for us to judge." He said before leading the girl away from the depressed boy. Naruto glanced over Lee as he was saying his goodbyes to Hinata.

"Yeah, hmm? Yeah, fun. Bye!" He said distractedly before walking over to the moping boy.

"You haven't had any fun? You know why? Your own misery. She had to go on a mission, you should have just dealt with it." Naruto said rather angrily.

"The rest of us did. You should have as well." Naruto went on to say. Lee looked up,

"You were having fun because I wasn't. This was my turn. I could have had Sakura to myself, you're just happy because I didn't get that chance." He muttered.

"WHAT? Dude, I like her, but I don't think like that. How dare you!" Naruto growled out, his hands clenched in fists.

Lee smirked and stood up too. "Admit it, you can't stand that she doesn't like you, you were doing back flips when you found out she had to miss my date." Lee accused.

Naruto's glare hardened, and he stepped forward.

"I said, that's not true." He growled out. Lee shrugged.

"An I say it is." He said stubbornly, walking away from the blonde, who was fighting himself not to pummel the bushy brow.

Back to…

Sakura yawned and looked around, Tai was asleep and Gaara was still writing. She walked over to him and gasped, and was about to scream at him but Gaara covered his mouth with his hand.

"How else was I supposed to get him to leave us alone?" He asked, motioning to the boy who was sound asleep.

The papers that he was supposedly writing on were all blank. Sakura glared,

"You could have warned me, I wouldn't have been bored to tears!" She whispered to him.

"I couldn't have done that, dear. You're a horrible actress." Gaara replied simply before gaining another glare. Before that glare turned to a wide grin. Feeling as if he missed something, Gaara asked her, "What?"

"You called me dear." Sakura whispered, leaning into the boy, as he sat on his desk. Gaara smirked, and wrapped his hands around her waist,

"I did no such thing." Before tracing his lips along her neck.

"Yes you did." Sakura said, leaning backward, and closing her eyes, savoring the moment.

Gaara nodded and paused, as if falling asleep on her.

"Maybe you dreamt it." He said with a yawn. Sakura giggled lightly.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." She whispered, hoisting the boy up and starting to walk to the office doors. Gaara nodded sleepily like a five year old before following her out the doors.

Arriving within minutes at his door, Gaara stood fully awake. Sakura murmured a night and turned to leave when she was held back, spun around and dipped into a kiss.

Her first reaction was shock before she warmed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her lips playing and dancing with his. Gaara's hair mixed within hers as he stood, leaned over and held her back before he broke the kiss.

"Night." He said before closing the door on her face with a grin. Sakura glared but laughed, making her way back into the office with a smile.

"How does he taste?" A voice asked her. Sakura froze, and turned to face the couch, where Tai sat with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, putting a confused expression on her face.

"He' right. You're a terrible actress. Cut the bullshit, you are with the Kazekage." Tai said looking bored.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said still, sitting down on the opposite couch now.

"Sure you do. But don't think your special now. He treats you the same way he treated all the girls that he likes, for a while. Then you will be nothing more then a body to him." Tai said bitterly.

Sakura scrunched up her face. "And how do you know this?" She asked him, seeing almost an envious glare from the boy.

Tai laughed, his voice slightly higher then normal.

"Because, I was his past lover." Those cold and shocking words dripped out of the person's mouth.

**A/N:** Dun, dun dun! Yeah, short, I know, but it is now very early in the morning. I still have to study for exams, so the updates will be painfully slow. I'm very sorry about that. Read and review!


	10. Bathtime

**A/N:**

OH! I'm not dead!

So sorry for your long wait, my beloveds! Yeesh, what a hectic month. My computer died on me and I am flat broke so it took a while to get it repaired,then I had a whole bunch of exams. Ayee, my computer is back now though so fear not, I've come to finish this story... to answer all those questions about Gaaratoo.

Red Sand

"Your...what?" Sakura spat out, her eyes as wide as plates and her body numb. Wait...why...how...was he...a billion things ran through her head. Her hands gripped on the fabric of the couch, knuckles turning white.

"You heard me. I'm his past lover...oh don't fret dear, I'm in disguise." Tai replied, his voice completely different, and soon, one hand reached to pull the headband off, before long flowing blonde hair fell out and was left at the shoulders. Tai smiled, wiping off a layer of makeup on his face, revealing long thick lashes, round lips and that smile that only a girl could possess.

"Oh...so...you've deceived me...and him. Why?" She asked, her voice showing hurt, pain and more so confusion then any other emotion. Tai laughed, her hand reaching to cover her mouth.

"Because I am like you...I've fallen in love with him!" She said, her eyes watering almost. "But I was used. Just like the others...and oh my dear, you will be too." She hissed out, crawling on the floor over to Sakura, where she climbed so she was overtop the girl.

"The moment he takes you...he will leave you for nothing. All those innocent whispers and lies about caring about you, will be a thing of the past." She said in Sakura's ear.

Building up her courage, she pushed Tai off her, and ran out of the office, water falling freely from her eyes. Could what Tai said be true? No...couldn't. But she had often felt used around him, after all, he didn't show any other emotion except lust around her.

As her legs took her out of Suna, she paused and rested on the city gates, closing her eyes, letting the sounds of the desert night calm her pain. However, she had to wonder...no...she had to know. That's when she got a brilliant idea...or so she thought.

What if, what if, she could hire someone, to see if Gaara really didn't feel anything for her. But she could not think of anyone that would do this for her...besides, it was a near impossible task, finding a woman that might attract Gaara.

Crossing out Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and all the other girls she knew, Sakura was at a crossroads...there was absolutely no one else to consider.

Letting out yet another groan, she closed her eyes...yes...yes! She squealed in delight.

NARUTO! He could use that idiotic jutsu of his, and with some makeup, he wouldn't look half bad. Besides, guys tended to have a thing for blondes.

The only problematic part, convincing him. Sakura walked back in, and started right away on a letter to be delivered to him, since she couldn't leave Suna under her orders. Sakura had a determined look in her eyes. By the end of the week, Gaara would be figured out.

When she was done, she yawned and headed down to the message tower, where she mailed it off. Smiling at her accomplishment, the girl walked back to the Kazekage's tower and entered her room, where she shut her nice door, and started the bath water, and waved to Gaara...and wait...what?

Sakura froze, realizing she was wearing nothing but her bath towel, and stared at Gaara. Her eyes were widened as she noticed the boy was leaning against her wall with a slight smirk.

"What...what are you doing here? When did you get here? You should be in bed!" She started to say randomly, pushing the boy towards her door, hiding that patch of red on her face.

"I came because I couldn't sleep. Do you not want me here, Haruno?" He asked her, turning around and stopped letting her push him.

"Haruno...again?" She asked, stopping and staring up at him, obviously hurt, what Tai said in her head still.

"Yes...why not? It's a fine last name." Gaara said, wrapping his arms around the girl, who felt nice and warm against his cold skin.

"Oh. It's nothing...honestly Gaara, you need to be in bed." She said once more, fussing over him as she unwrapped his arms.

"Ooh, but it's such a long walk down the hall." He whined, sticking his lower lip out much like a little kid, smirking still. Sakura glared, damn him.

"Fine. Take the couch then." She said after a staring contest, and Gaara nodded, he had hoped for the bed, but he wasn't going to push his luck. Sakura walked over to the drawer and pulled out some blankets and passed them to Gaara.

"I'm going to have a nice hot bath, and you will sleep. Yes?" She asked him, leaning on the frame of the bathroom.

He nodded and sat down on the couch, staring at her still. When Sakura realized he wasn't going to stop staring, she blushed and walked in, closing the door behind her.

After locking the door, just for safety, she let go of the towel and stepped in, letting the steam surround her as she sighed in obvious comfort. Not too many moments later, she heard the familiar un clicking of a lock and she peeked around the curtain to see Gaara enter easily.

She nearly screamed. "Gaara! What are you doing? Please leave!" She half whispered, half shouted, puling the curtain around her naked form.

He smirked, and put his hands up, where Sakura noticed he was wearing only boxers, and she stopped to stare once more, after counting each bump on his abs, she blinked and glared.

"Get out!" She told him angrily, pointing to the door. Gaara shook his head, and moved closer to the tub.

"Here..." He murmured, and took out a piece of cloth, where he tied around his head covering his eyes.

"Can I stay?" He asked after he was done. Sakura stared. "You can still see..." She murmured to him, blushing like mad.

He shook his head. "I'll close my eyes. Can I stay?" He asked her. Sakura sighed, knowing she would not win. "Fine."

After what seemed like ten minutes, she felt awkward plenty after seeing Gaara only sat there in the corner, and was about to grab the towel when she saw his figure rise and crawl over to the tub,

"Gaara..." She murmured warningly, seeing as one foot stepped in the tub, "Gaara..." She said louder, seeing as his body was in the tub.

She turned red and felt her body heat up as the boy's arms wrapped around either side of the tub, pinning her down.

Soon, she felt his lips touch down on hers and she couldn't resist. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back, their tongues dancing with each other. Soon, she felt his arm go lower, and onto the small of her back, making her moan and realize she was still in the water.

Then she had a plan, with one quick movement, she pulled the cloth off and was surprised to see that his eyes were...indeed, closed.

She glanced at the cloth in her hands and realized that she could not see a thing through them. Was Gaara being truthful with her? Her dignity still intact?

She chuckled slightly and glanced at the boy who's eyes were still closed. She leaned in and kissed him hard, feeling the passion in his lips.

"I can be good." Gaara murmured into her lips, before twisting his body around so that he lay in water, and that Sakura lay over him, and his hand wrapped around her shoulders respectfully, as she rested her head on his torso.

Smiling, she laced her fingers within his, closing her eyes, letting the warm water and Gaara's heartbeat soothe her to sleep.

The next morning, she woke to see that she was in the tub, soaked, and pruned, along with Gaara who was sound asleep. She couldn't help but wonder if he had opened his eyes after she fell asleep, but something told her he didn't.

She woke up, putting her one hand over Gaara's eyes, while she slipped the towel over her body, as Gaara awoke to darkness.

"Why are you holding my face?" He asked her, not moving, as she stood up and lifted her hand.

"Because, when you wake up, your eyes open." She told him with a smile, and brushed her hair before tying the headband around her head.

"C'mon, you have a meeting or something." She said, leading up him, and giving him a towel as well before shoving him out of her house.

Sakura smiled, before changing into a normal outfit once more.

Gaara smirked and walked into his room on the other side of the hall, before changing and drying off. Stepping out side once more, he saw that Sakura was waiting, along with Tai, the two looked very uncomfortable.

Sakura glanced over at Tai, not sure whether she wanted to expose his secret or not, but she smiled as Gaara closed his door and moved toward them, his face stone cold like always.

As Gaara made his way down the stairs, Tai whispered to her, "Hasn't shown affection in public right?" Before, with a slight giggle, walking ahead, leaving a stunned girl behind.

Sakura blinked and sighed before following the two out. A new worry replacing that he might have seen her indecent. Her pink hair blew in the wind as she smiled at Gaara, surprised to see that he didn't smile back.

Could Tai be right? Then what was with last night? It doesn't make sense. She brushed it off as they entered his office for another two hours of paperwork.

When Sakura thought she could take no more, a messenger walked in, and handed her a letter. To which she smiled and took it over to the corner, and started to read, aware that Tai and Gaara were watching her.

She grinned, Naruto agreed to visit, the easy part was done, now to convince him of her plan, that might require a lot more. Maybe, she should find a noodle stand first...

Sakura tucked the letter into her pouch before going over to Gaara.

"Would you like some water?" She asked him, and found him at a response. "Uhn." A grunt? How pleasant.

Tai smirked at the girl, who fumed on the inside. The boy-that-was- really-a-girl stood, and walked over to the two of them.

"I'm getting coffee. Holler if you want any." He said cooly before walking away. Sakura glared at him.

"Let me help you." She said through gritted teeth, ignoring the strange stares from Gaara, and walked out, side by side with the boy.

"What is your problem? He doesn't care about you anymore, just leave him alone." Sakura hissed out, grabbing a cup and passing it to Tai, who took it simply and put it against the coffee pot.

He poured in the warm liquid and passed the cup harshly back to Sakura, who poured cream into it.

"He doesn't care about you either." Tai hissed before putting sugar into the coffee, while Sakura slapped on the lid and passed Tai the coffee, walking back into the office.

When the two returned, they were happy to discover that Gaara was finally done paperwork.

"I'm bored. I am going to spar with someone. You two may go." He said with a wave of his hand before disappearing into a cloud of dust.

Sakura coughed but soon followed him, disappearing, along with Tai, who smirked at the shade of red Sakura turned.

"Why did you do that? We are to stay at your side." Sakura said to Gaara, in a whiny voice.

Gaara glanced at her. "That's your problem, not mine." He said to her before speeding up. Sakura frowned, why was he so different, they were only in the markets. That other day, they even ate together.

"Gaara, why are you being so mean?" She asked him, the people around them staring at the two and starting to whisper.

Gaara stopped and pulled her into an alley, his eyes portraying anger.

"Stop being so selfish Sakura. I have a duty to uphold here. They need to see that their leader can protect them. Not be ordered around by some tiny girl. This city is my life. You are just part of it." He hissed out at her, shoving her against the bricks before leaving her there.

Sakura's eyes started to glaze over, damn. He was right, yet again. She had expected too much from him. Obviously he was under scrutiny by everyone in the city, and there were many questioning his abilities, but if he had cared for her...shouldn't the city understand?

**A/N:** Okay, terrible news, my spell/grammar check is down, so I am in need of a beta reader! If your experianced and interested, send me a review, and I'll contact you.

I'm sorry it was so short, I just wanted it to be posted fast. But please read and review! Ciao!


	11. The breakup

**A/N:** Bonjour, mes amis. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and yes, Gaara is being rather mean to our poor cherry blossom, no?

Oh see see! I've got my lovely Windows word back, yes!

Red Sand

It must have been at least an hour that Sakura had stood there. Blinking and breathing, she did nothing else. Always have been one to analyze situations; a breakdown of any kind was something she was not used to.

Her worries about Gaara filled her mind. Perhaps he really didn't feel for her like he had made her think. Maybe he really didn't want her for any other reasons other then to satisfy his boredom.

Her long lashes blinked slowly before she sighted someone at her side. Locks of gold flew in the wind, taunting Sakura. She turned her head to face the person.

"What, Tai?" She asked her; exhausted of keeping her cool facade up. Tai smiled coldly, before pulling her sleeves lower down so that the edge was hanging loosely at where her knuckles were.

"I just came to fetch you. You have a message." She said quietly, handing her a crisp new envelope, her bronze skin glowing off the reflection from the paper.

Sakura snatched the paper quickly, and turned around, so that her back was facing Tai.

Ripping off the seal, her eyes scanned the letter.

Dear Sakura,

I am sorry to say, I cannot visit you. I know I said to you that I would, and I'll try my best to find a way around it. The old hag won't let me out of this mission I was just given. When it's over, I promise you that I'll make it over there. I know how horrible it must be, having no one to talk to but Gaara-san. It's truly a wonder you're sane at all.

Anyways, everyone misses you, especially Lee. He isn't quite over the fact you had to leave before the festival but don't worry, I'm sure he will snap out of it soon. Ino and Shikamaru are doing really well. She somehow convinced him to go on a picnic with her.

I have to leave now, but I'll talk to you soon,

Naruto

She sighed. Great. Now her plan was wrecked. She couldn't afford to wait until when Naruto would return. Who knows how long that would take? Sakura put the letter in her pocket and turned around to see that Tai was still there.

"I'm going, I'm going!" The woman said, her hands up defensively, before she giggled madly. Disappearing in a whirlwind of dust, Sakura soon followed shortly.

Arriving outside the Kazekage's building, Sakura braced herself for the worst as she made way for those steps. Her entire body felt heavy and numb, while her arms hung loosely at her side.

Walking in the office, the girl sat down on the couch, relieved that he was not there. Closing her eyes and leaning backward to rest, she tried to relax but was stopped by a voice.

"My my, aren't we suppose to be around Gaara all the time?" Tai asked her, leaning on the doorframe.

Sakura's eyes opened and she looked up, glaring daggers at her.

"You can protect him, can't you? I've done it all day." She hissed out, her anger threatening to explode and attack the girl standing in front of her.

"You've been sulking all day, and I don't know where he is." She replied with a shrug. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"What? We're supposed to be aware where he is at all times." Sakura nearly shouted at the girl, who in turn only shrugged.

Growling on the inside, Sakura stood up and left the office, asking around to anyone who might have an idea where the boy went.

"Temari!" She shouted, sighting the mass of blonde hair upon a slim figure. Her steps sped up as she ran down the stairs.

The older teen looked up and smiled at the chunin running towards her.

"Oh hey, how are you, Sakura?" She asked her, feeling friendlier then normal. She watched as the other came racing down the hall and in front of her.

"I'm okay. Have you seen Gaara?" She asked her, feeling ashamed that she let her emotions get in the way of her mission, however, it was plain as day that she was worried about him.

"Yeah, actually I have. Went down to train by that old abandoned building I think." She said, scratching her head as the pink haired girl disappeared into thin air.

Sakura soon arrived at the destination, glad to see that red headed boy practicing on some random strangers. Too bad for the strangers though, they looked like they were in a great deal of pain.

"Gaara…" She spoke out, once she was within hearing distance, though he obviously knew she was there, the moment she appeared.

The boy said nothing, but released the sand's grip on the strangers, allowing them to run away to the hospital.

"Gaara…you have to talk to me sometime." She murmured, walking closer to him, and surprised to find him stop her.

"I don't have to do anything. Leave me alone, I'm training." He hissed out.

Sakura glared, not about to back down, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier…I know that you need respect…but Gaara, please don't shove me aside…I don't know what I would do if…" She started to say, stumbling for the right words as she turned a lovely shade of red.

"If what?" Gaara asked, staring intently at her. Sakura winced, and fiddled with her thumbs, hair drooped in front of her face.

"If I couldn't be with you." She finished quietly, looking up to face him. As normal, Gaara held almost no emotion upon his face. Feeling incredibly stupid, she sighed and was about to speak up once more, but got interrupted.

Gaara didn't seem too affected by her confession. However, on the inside, he was just as confused as her. It had been too long since he had felt real trust, someone that actually wanted to be near him, and poor Gaara just didn't know what to do with it.

"Maybe then, you should learn to deal." He hissed out after what seemed like forever, and shoved her aside, walking back to the tower.

Time stood still, as Sakura felt frozen, for the second time in her life watching someone she truly cared about walk away from her.

Suddenly, amongst all the quiet, she let out a sob, before breaking down and crying in the middle of the street, clutching her clothes tightly.

**_He doesn't want you. _**That inner voice of hers repeated, shattering what was left of her heart with each word.

Breathing heavily, the girl wiped at her eyes and to no avail, continued to cry.

**_I really blew it…_** She thought, before falling to the ground, sitting on the sandy ground.

**_It was all his fault! Not ours!_** One part of her fought back, trying to comfort the girl.

**If I hadn't pushed him so…**She responded to her thought.

**_No…he is a jerk. Not worth our time! Show him you don't care! Go back with a smile!_** Inner Sakura shouted.

Sobbing, Sakura shook her head, pushing herself off the ground to stand.

"I can't…I can't do it." She murmured to herself quietly, crying at her own weakness. Well at least there was no need to convince Naruto now. She knew exactly how Gaara felt towards her.

Taking a slow step, the girl advanced toward the direction of the tower, defeat written all over her face.

The sun was starting to set, and she thanked God for that. At least she would get some rest, and maybe sort things out in the morning. How could she have been so foolish to believe that Gaara might have been interested in her? She shook her head once more, before speeding up, hoping nothing more then for the day to end.

Such luck never seemed to stay with Sakura. By the time she had returned to the tower and built up the courage to go back in his office, she had seen something horrible.

There they were, the cleaning lady, sprawled on top of his desk, along with Gaara, leaning over her, in a feverish frenzy of lips on lips, his hands seemed to roam around everywhere on the girl.

Sakura choked back a sob, and did the only thing she could. Shut her eyes, and sprinted for her room up the stairs.

When she felt the cold knob turn, she slammed shut the door and lost it. The girl's tears were free flowing, her voice jagged and coarse, and she seemed to be on a destroying craze, ripping apart pillows and cushions, and punching the floor angrily, causing cracks to form.

Any hope that the girl had before was crushed, any slight rays of light dimmed, and any respect she had for Gaara…gone. Oh, Haruno Sakura was a changed woman now. She had a plan.

Unknown to her…

Gaara sighed heavily. Shit. Fuck. Damn it. A billion swears ran through his head, as he continued to destroy the hell out of a nearby building. Growling at his own stupidity, he stormed back into his building, shortly after Sakura retired into her room.

He tried to convince him self that what he did was okay.

**It's for the best…she didn't really care for you. No one does. You're still a monster. No one would love you. She hates your guts. Sakura doesn't…doesn't miss you. She was lying. **

However, no matter how many times these thoughts crawled through his head, he couldn't help but feel bad about his actions. Damn the fact he cared.

Pushing the doors open, he saw a lady scramble out of the room, short of breath and red in the face.

"Oh…Gaara-san…how'd you end up here?" She asked him as he past her. Gaara raised a brow. Had she lost it? He ignored her and walked in, relieved that he wouldn't have to face those irresistible green eyes of hers.

Instead, he had a nice empty office all to himself. Peace…for now. Sighing inwardly, he rested his head on his forearms on the desk. His red tresses sprayed around his face and arms.

Hearing steps, he glanced up, expecting it to be Sakura, but instead he found him self staring at that annoying boy, Tye or Tai or what ever his name was.

"What." Gaara said immediately, seeing as the boy was about to say something. He didn't have near enough patience to put up with this loser's speech.

"Gaara-san…I came to tell you news." Tai said, hiding that smile on her face with a very serious frown.

"What." He growled out, dangerously close to throwing him outside the window.

"Sakura-Chan…she has decided to go back to Konoha. Said something about me being able to take over her position…" Tai explained, walking closer to Gaara as she said this.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and thought over it…that couldn't be true…Sakura wouldn't fail her mission over something as simple as that…

**_See? She hates you. She doesn't want you. She never wants to talk to you again._** His thoughts shouted at him, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Really. Well, you don't need to take care of anything. I will sort this out with the Hokage of Konoha. You are officially relieved of your duty." He commanded Tai, who gasped in shock and glared.

"Wait! It's not for you to decide! The board members," She began to say in a suspiciously high voice that caused Gaara to glare.

"I don't care. Leave now, or I will kill you." He said serious, causing Tai to stumble backward in surprise. She curled her fists together and hid those watery eyes of hers before muttering a small 'fine', and walking out of his office cursing.

Gaara glared, slamming a fist onto his desk, before getting up. Looks like he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. It didn't matter; he could go weeks without sleep.

Advancing toward his balcony, the boy jumped up and landed on the roof.

That night, as the stars shined, he thought about Sakura, and figured that he almost single-handily ruined it. However, those thoughts of doubt were still in his head.

He sighed, letting himself be drowned in those thoughts.

**You're worthless to her... **

Gaara groaned, placing his head in his hands,

_**She hates you...**_

He tightened his grip on his hair,

**You heard that boy…**

Releasing one hand, he slammed it against the rooftop,

**She is leaving because of you…**

Gaara looked back up towards the sky, his face showing emotion for a split of a second.

_**See how many people you push away…**_

But as the moment passed, Gaara's face became emotionless once more.

**See it Gaara?**

Gaara stood up and walked over to the door at the other side of the roof, before walking down the spiral staircase to his room.

He wouldn't let his guards down, no. That was something Gaara couldn't afford to do. Not even for Sakura.

The next morning, Sakura yawned and rubbed at her eyes groggily, before standing and slowly walking over to her bathroom.

Where she rinsed off her face and brushed her teeth before realization hit her. Last day's events poured through her head and she groaned.

But just like that, she sighed and returned to her routine, where she picked up her brush and started to run it through her hair, all the while thinking about how to approach Gaara.

She had an epiphany, or so she'd like to think, last night. Where she promised her self, no matter how much it hurt, she wouldn't let him know it.

She would be strong, continue her job, and ignore that pain in her heart.

With a confident nod, the girl left her room to make way for the office, where the secretary, gave her strange looks, before she stopped her.

"What is it…?" She asked the woman, raising one brow at the lady who sat in a small desk in front of his office.

"Oh…dear, didn't you resign your mission? It's all around the office…that other boy; he told us you had given up your position." The woman explained to her.

"What." She hissed out, her fist tightening…Tai was going down.

"Can you tell me where he is right now?" She asked the woman sweetly, her hands behind her back.

"Yes, actually he was relieved of his duties…I believe that The Kazekage made the decision last night. He should be sorting it out with the board members right now, I would imagine." The woman said with a slight laugh, before returning to her task.

"Thank you." Sakura said to her with a bow before opening the office door anyways and marching in. Her breath stopped short at the sight of Gaara.

Actually, the only thought that came to mind was he and that maid on the desk.

"Good morning Gaara-san." She said politely after gaining her confidence.

Gaara turned to stare at her. She was taking it rather well…

"Morning." He said after a long pause but continued to stare at her.

"I thought you quit." He asked her, eyes not leaving hers for even a moment.

"Oh…well, that was a silly rumor." She responded, making a mental note to kill Tai when she found her.

Gaara nodded and finally looked away, only to take a sip of the coffee on his desk before returning to stare at her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked him, hand reaching up to touch her face.

**_Do I have something on my face?_**

Sakura felt around…nothing.

_**You look beautiful in the mornings.**_

"Nothing." Gaara said, before looking back down to his paperwork.

_**He's probably thinking how much prettier that maid was.**_

Sakura frowned, before sitting down in front of him on the couch.

_**Why are you frowning...?**_

Gaara smiled a little, remembering how happy she was before.

**_Ugh. He probably loves that fact that he can see my anger._**

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, trying to be polite.

_**I miss your smile. Smile for me.**_

"No. Just keep quiet." He said, waving her off, very good at acting.

_**He's such a jerk. Why I do miss him? He doesn't care about me.**_

"All right. What ever you wish." She said with a hint of sadness.

_**I wish for you to be mine again. Please don't go.**_

Gaara grunted in response. Why was he having these thoughts?

_**Forget him. You were just a toy to him. Move on.**_

Sakura blinked, trying to convey little emotion as possible.

_**Forget her. She was only being nice. Move on.**_

Gaara in turn did the same, his eyes on the paper in front of him.

_**He doesn't like you. He wanted your body. Nothing more.**_

Sakura stood up, muttered something about coffee, and walked out.

**_She doesn't like you. She thinks you are a pig. She doesn't care._**

Gaara nodded, and watched her leave, letting out that sigh he held in.

_**He can't tell you're sad. **_

Sakura got her coffee, and walked back in, her face emotionless.

_**She isn't sad about this.**_

Gaara watched as she came and sat back down, sipping her coffee.

_**You don't love him...**_

She looked up at him, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes anymore.

_**You don't love her.**_

Gaara looked away from her eyes and down to his paper, for once in his life, begging God for courage to speak his mind. But, he couldn't.

**A/N: **Ta-da! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it a bit sadder then the last. Regarding the thought switches, was that too confusing? I hope not. Anyways, please read and review, cause you know I'd love your thoughts.

P.S- I hope this chapter was longer then the last. I'm trying to add length to each chapter. Besides, this story is far from over.


	12. The makeup

**A/N:** I'm back! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I'm glad it brought out such emotion from you.

Anyways, I'm having slight trouble deciding how I should end this, because right now, it's looking at 15-20 chapters long.

Enough rambling, on with the story!

Red Sand 

Sakura sighed and finished off her coffee, sullen and unhappy. It was true then, he really didn't care for her…a part of her knew that from the beginning, but being an optimistic person, she ignored that thought of dread. Now she regretted it.

_**Why does no one want me? Sasuke didn't either…** _

Closing her eyes shut tightly, she couldn't believe that she was naïve enough to think she had a chance with Gaara. She couldn't deal with it.

Gaara looked up from his work and noticed that Sakura was on the verge of tears, and felt his already broken heart shatter even more. How he wished he could make her feel better, but he couldn't. Gaara had a duty, and no one could know that he was getting soft, because if they did, the mutiny, in pirate terms, would never stop.

"Just tell me why…" Her small voice whispered out, staring up at him, her eyes now watered over completely, her hands into fists clutching her clothes tightly.

"I told you…I am bound to this town." He said in that oh so deviously charming voice of his, no one would know how much he ached for her, no one.

"But why did you do that…to that woman? Was I nothing to you?" She choked out, sobbing harder, remembering the scene so clearly, down to what color her nail polish was.

Gaara raised a brow, and tilted his head slightly,

"What woman?" He asked her confused, had she gone mad?

Sakura glared, **_how could he not remember…he's such the pig._**

"The woman you were making out with on your desk." She said, now angry with herself for liking such a vile man.

Gaara glared back and he growled out,

"What are you talking about? I never did such a thing."

Then Sakura had a revelation. Oh…that bitch was seriously going down. Standing up, she excused her self from his presence and walked out of his office to talk to his secretary.

"Excuse me, miss? Can you tell me where Tai is? The exact location?" She asked the startled woman sitting by the desk.

"Oh yes, sure. He should be with the board members, floor 3, room # 23." The woman explained with a smile.

Sakura nodded 'thanks' and made way for the staircase. Jogging down the steps, she soon found herself in the hallway looking for Tai.

Then a click averted her attention, whipping her head around, she sighted Tai walking out of a room, smirking.

"You bitch." She muttered, using lightening speed to pin the woman against the wall. Tai growled and pulled out a kunai, attempting to stab Sakura with it.

"All's fair in love and war." She said through gritted teeth, but soon gasped out in pain, as blood poured out of her mouth, getting the first hand experience from Sakura's punch.

"I can break you in two…" Sakura hissed, slamming her knee into the woman's stomach. Tai growled and managed to push Sakura off, before muttering a jutsu and flying out the window behind her.

Following her out, Sakura sighted the two clones and Tai hopping away on the rooftops. Muttering the same jutsu, she sped up and cut off all three.

The three Sakura's all punched at the same time, causing two clones to disappear while the real Tai fell back in response, jaw shattered. Taking out more kunai, the woman threw them at Sakura, who dodged easily, and sped up to run against her.

Tai jumped out of the way and glared, feeling the blood pour down her lip. Smirking, she made a quick hand gesture, as several rocks slid out of the ground, aimed straight for Sakura.

"Rocks? You think rocks will stop me…?" She asked her with a laugh unlike herself, cracking her knuckles, Sakura gave one punch into the sharp rocks and was not surprised when they broke apart easily.

But what did surprise her was the fact that Tai was still smiling. Turning around, she gasped as the pieces of broken rock molded back together and grabbed her around the waist, cutting off her air circulation.

Gasping for air, she punched against the rock, however, she couldn't concentrate, and things were starting to get dizzy.

Tai let out a girlish giggle. "I've studied you, I know your have strength, hence this perfect jutsu, the rock, it's indestructible..."

Sakura gasped harder for air, and slammed her hands into the rock, only leaving small dents, as her legs kicked wildly below her.

Using the last of her strength, she pulled out a kunai and sighed, screaming in pain; she cut her rib sharply, causing blood to pour out.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked suddenly, now panicked slightly, watching the scene before her confused.

Sakura smirked and felt the blood trickle down her legs, and then as if magic, she slid down and out of the rock's grip. As she fell from the air, she used her chakra to heal the cut and land on the rooftop once more.

"You think I would let some slut like you beat me?" She hissed out, the 'slut' being the accented tone.

Tai growled and rushed for her, kunai in mouth and fists out, speeding up into a blur.

Sakura was about to stop it when all of a sudden, she saw Tai being pummeled into the ground by a blond blur.

"Get away from her…or go through me." The voice threatened, and Sakura glanced up and looked grateful. Naruto…

Tai growled and pushed him off her before muttering a jutsu and disappearing.

Naruto then turned around and smiled at Sakura, who was looking pretty tired.

"I leave you alone for one week, and look at you." He said in a mocking tone, remembering that being the exact words she had used for him once after he had come home from a mission.

Sakura laughed and ran forward, jumping into his arms with a smile. She really needed a friend right now, and Naruto…well; he was just perfect for this sort of thing.

"Now, tell me why you got in to a fight." He asked her, still holding onto the girl, knowing that Sakura would never get into a fight unless it was absolutely necessary.

"It's a long story…" She murmured, feeling the boy sit down on the rooftop, and she let go, before sitting beside him.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing, ya no." Naruto said to her with a grin. Sakura smiled back and nodded, and sighed.

"It all started when I met Gaara in his office…"

Gaara sat in his chair, behind his desk; it had been well over two hours. Not that he needed the protection but wasn't she supposed to be with him at all times? Where was she?

Getting up, obviously irritated by her disappearance, he walked over to his balcony and sighed, hands on the bars as his head hung low. Looking up once more, he sighted two blurs on the rooftops a few blocks away from his building. Normally, he wouldn't care about this sort of thing, but one of them was pink.

Leaping out the balcony, he made way quickly over, and the closer he got, the faster his heart started to beat. Though he didn't like what he saw. Sakura appeared to be…cuddling? With some other boy…he felt a growl emit from his throat. How dare she? How dare that boy?

_**Duh! It's not like you told the whole town that she was yours… remember? You blew her off.**_

He thought, and shook it off, to land one building away. "Naruto…" He muttered, seeing the blonde haired boy sitting with his Sakura.

Slipping closer to the shadows, he felt as if maybe he should listen in…after all, they could be plotting against him.

"Wow. I had no idea, Sakura. You are in way over your head." Naruto muttered, scratching his nose, in confusion at all the events she had just told him of.

"Yeah. Tell me about it…so, how are things back in Konoha?" She asked him, feeling better now that she's finally told someone else of her life in Suna. Naruto shrugged.

"It's been pretty normal. Actually I was sent here for extra help." He said with a smile. It was Sakura's turn to be surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, her brows together in confusion.

"Well, didn't Gaara tell you anything? Was he out training yesterday or something?" He asked her. Sakura nodded slowly…but how would Naruto know that?

"Oh. Well, we've received word that the rest of the medic-nin have been found." Naruto told her, who smiled.

"That's great!" She began to say, but was cut off.

"No…they are dead." Naruto finished, with a grimace, glancing at Sakura's shocked face.

" Wh…What? I thought they didn't kill them?" Sakura asked Naruto, now even more confused.

"Yes, but that was to warn us, we've been warned already. We suspect the attack on Suna will be very soon. That's probably why Gaara was so uptight the last few days…I think we sent the message the day before yesterday." Naruto told her.

Sakura was shocked…shit! How could she not have known…. no wonder Gaara kept ranting about being strong for his village. She groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'm here to help." He said, gently holding her hand. Sakura nodded and leaned on his shoulder.

Gaara growled, not being able to hear what they were talking about, all he cared was the sight before him.

"Get your hands off her." He said through his throat, now in front of them, standing on the ledge of the building. Sakura and Naruto turned to look at the voice.

"Gaara…" Naruto muttered, standing up, his hands in front of him, like as if saying 'It's-not-what-you-think.'

The boy glared at him and stared back at Sakura, betrayal in his eyes. That would teach him to trust a girl.

"Gaara…it's not…he came to warn me." She began to say, but before she could finish, he walked up to her, his right arm dipped her, resting at the small of her back and his left arm grabbing her wrist rather tightly, and possessively.

His lips swooped down on hers, sending shivers up her spine, how she missed those, and felt his tongue gently massaging her lips for entry, before the forcefulness of the kiss returned, her lips almost felt ravaged.

Letting go of her, Gaara stood up and glared at Naruto.

"Touch her again, and I will kill you." He couldn't help but say, even if she was cuddling with him.

Sakura glared and was about to oppose, but the way Gaara glared at her told her not to.

Naruto sighed and nodded, no point in arguing back, let him think he's won…it's not like that rule would actually be enforced.

On the way back to the building, Gaara was silent and didn't say a word to Sakura. She blinked worriedly and started to talk.

"You know, he was only comforting me."

Silence…

"Because I was worried about something."

Silence…

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Silence…Then, he looked back at her.

"Because…I'm afraid of what I will say." He said simply.

Sakura's eyes widened and she sighed softly, catching up to his speed and linking her hands with his, entwining their fingers.

"Look…I'm not going to go away." She murmured, expecting him to squirm away, but was surprised when that did not happen.

Gaara simply did nothing; he let her hand stay there.

Sakura smiled…it was a stepping-stone. Making it back to the balcony, she wondered silently, where Tai had gone.

Naruto followed behind and entered via hopping over the ledge, before sitting down on Gaara's couch, as if it was his house.

**A/N:** Well, for all of you who hate Tai, he/she got her/his butt kicked! Yeaah. X3 Read and review, thanks.


	13. The calm before the Storm

**A/N**: Well, thank you for all your support! I'm so glad to hear you like this story.

Yes, Tai is a girl…x3 I'm pretty sure it was explained somewhere in the previous chapters.

Anyways, enjoy!

Red Sand

When they returned, Sakura went to sit on the couch with Naruto but was very disappointed when the receptionist pulled Gaara out of the room.

She frowned and watched him leave silently, and kept watching their silhouettes outside the office door.

Around ten minutes later, Gaara walked back in and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I've got some business to handle." He said in his smooth voice, before leaving them once more. Sakura blinked in confusion.

"What does he have to do?" She asked no one in particular. Naruto shrugged beside her and stood up.

"I'm not sure. But I think I'm going to train for a while. See you later Sakura." He said quickly, leaving the same way Gaara did.

Sakura glared at the door. Why was everyone so busy? Getting up, she followed after Naruto and made her way down the stairs, finding him walking to the training grounds, just like he said. So, they weren't plotting something behind her back…

Turning around, Sakura decided to call it an early night, making her way back into the tower, unaware that Gaara stood on the roof, watching her every move.

When Sakura disappeared into the building, he turned around, and saw Naruto leaning against the door of the roof.

"So…she's in her room?" Naruto asked him, sitting down on spot, as if he was extremely tired.

Gaara nodded and moved over so he was directly in front of him, before he sat as well.

"So…tell me what you know." Gaara said, hands folded in lap, eyes staring straight at Naruto, who straightened his back and looked serious.

"They plan on attacking sometime this week, so you need to start gathering the citizens and emergency supplies…though you have to be discreet about it…if they knew you knew, then the attack may be delayed or put into action sooner then anticipated." He started with, taking a deep breath to continue.

"Also, the medic-nin in your village…do you think they are prepared to heal yet?" He asked him.

Gaara was silent for a while, before he spoke up.

"I will start evacuations immediately, maybe with one section of the city at a time, underground of course, I can have someone notify the residents in each area. Not all at once since that would be too sudden.

"As for the medic-nin…I'm not too sure, they can handle minor injuries, but the major ones I highly doubt. Unless Sakura herself were to teach all of them, and have them prepared by Friday," Gaara started, and paused before staring into his hands.

"That's the other thing…I don't want her out there when the attack happens." He said to Naruto, who looked up, shocked at this.

"But Gaara-san…she has to heal whoever gets injured…besides, she can fight." Naruto replied, for once being very serious. He knew how much Sakura hated to be protected.

"I know. Which is why I want you to tell her." He then said, with a nod, and a stare that no one could refuse…well, with the one exception.

"What! Are you insane? I'll get murdered. Besides, I won't be able to stop her. Gaara, she's needed. As much as I don't want her in danger, she's a very good shinobi and can help." He said, standing up to stretch his legs.

Gaara glared, and stood up as well.

"No. I can't risk her getting hurt, she's the only decent medic-nin we have." He replied before opening the door to the roof.

"I have to go start the strategy planning. I'll leave this matter to you." Was the last thing Naruto heard, before Gaara's figure disappeared down the stairs.

Naruto groaned. **_Great._**

Sighing, the boy scratched the back of his head before following Gaara down. He needed to sleep. In the morning, he'd tell Sakura.

The next morning…

Sakura yawned, before swinging her legs over her bed frame and making way into the small bathroom. Turning the tap on with one lazy flick of her hand, she washed her face and brushed her teeth before tying up her headband like usual.

She swayed lazily over to the small dresser, where she pulled on her normal clothes, grimacing at the sudden tightness of her muscles. Damn, that fight with Tai must have done it.

However, a quick wave of her right hand on her shoulders fixed that problem. She then proceeded to the main living room, where Naruto was asleep on the couch. She nearly screamed.

**_How did he get in?_**

She glanced at the door and found that the lock was broken off

…**_Thanks Naruto_**.

Glaring, she picked up a pillow and threw it at his head, in which the response was a grunt.

"What did you do that for?" He asked her, getting up with a sleepy yawn, and rubbed at his eyes, with his hands in fists.

"You broke in! You should be lucky I didn't murder you." She said with a glare, and her arms crossed her torso.

Naruto shrugged and stood up, to her horror, in only boxers. Plain black.

She turned about a million shades of pink before rushing up to him, and she wrapped the blanket over his exposed chest.

"Naruto!" She screeched, holding the blanket in place. Naruto blinked, confused at her weird actions. Mistaking it for a hug, he wrapped his arms around her.

Right then, a knock on the door interrupted whatever Sakura was about to say. The person turned the knob, and the door pushed open rather harshly, as if the person didn't expect it to open just like that, and a boy stumbled in.

Gaara looked at the scene before him.

One. Sakura had her arms around Naruto's chest.

Two. She was blushing hard.

Three. Naruto's hands were around her back.

Four. He was partially nude.

He took it oddly well. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, his smirk apparent, as if to say

'Can't-wait-for-the-explanation'

Sakura gulped and pushed him away, before she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Ga…Gaara, what are you doing here?" She asked him, voice slightly higher then normal.

He held the same expression on his face before he replied,

"I came to tell you to go help evacuate the building next door. Since you slept in…or maybe you were pre-occupied?" He asked her.

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought and shook her head furiously.

"N…no! Nothing like that. He broke in, and slept on my couch, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, and so I, the blanket…" She started to say, stuttering a bit.

"I see." Gaara said simply, looking very amused. He then turned around and opened the door, before saying,

"Well, just get ready. I'll wait for you out here." Closing the door, Gaara waited on the other side, chuckling to himself.

Sakura groaned and nodded, before waiting for Naruto to finish changing in her bathroom. Once the boy was ready, she and him walked out the room.

"Well, go get started right away. I have to speak to Naruto." Gaara commanded, forgetting who she was for a moment. Sakura glared at the command before she left for the other building.

**_Wait…evacuation?_**

Sakura was now very confused. As she left the building, everything looked the same, and people were still walking around normally. What did he mean, evacuate?

Walking across the street, she entered the building and held in a gasp as more then fifty people were gathered, all holding their belongings.

"What's going on?" She asked someone who was helping people down a hole. The man turned in annoyance but stopped when he saw her. He was instructed to brief a girl with pink hair of the events.

"Oh. The Kazekage has ordered everyone to evacuate. There is an attack on Suna that is planned for later this week. He wants everyone underground by tomorrow." He explained, helping an elderly woman down the steps.

"What…oh no. Then what about the people on the outside?" She asked, looking out the window, at the people shopping and entering other buildings.

He grabbed her away from the window and glared, before he whispered in her ear,

"Listen up. I won't say this again. They are clones. We can't have the enemy, who might be spying on us, think we know about the attack."

Sakura's eyes widened before she nodded. That was smart. But who had the energy to recreate everyone in Suna? She thought over it. Must be a dedicated team doing this, even as she stood.

"Oh. But what if they are in the building?" She asked him, who continued his job. He paused.

"That's a possibility. Though, we can still try to maintain cover. We told all of the residents that we are going to hide in the middle of the desert to the east. Though I'm not even sure of the real destination. " He explained in her ear with an exasperated sigh. Sakura nodded and took this as a chance to help out the others.

Then she noticed someone who didn't have any belongings. She walked over and glanced at him, who looked like a fish out of water.

"Hey there…where's your stuff?" She asked him, eying the man. He looked fairly wealthy, by the clothes he wore, so he must have something precious he wanted safe.

"Oh…don't have any. I've got my money, and that's all I'll need. Do you know where we are going? I'd feel safer if I knew." He said to her, convincingly. Sakrua bit her lip, and thought over it.

She smiled and said,

"The middle of the desert by the East. Keep that confidential." She added with a wink; as if she wasn't suppose to tell him. The man looked pleased.

"Oh thank you. Excuse me, I've changed my mind, I do need to retrieve something." He said and walked out.

Sakura nodded before she finished helping the rest of the people. She walked back over to the man who was finishing up on helping.

"Hey, there was a really suspicious person back there…"

He seemed to ignore her.

"Oh…huh? Don't worry about it, most people as where we are going, they are just concerned for their safety." He said back.

Sakura frowned but left it at that.

The man looked more relaxed now, after all in the building were done, and sighed, his hand went up to wipe away sweat from his face.

He then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Section A3 cleared."

Sakura left the building and headed back into the Kazekage's building, where she sighed and saw Naruto and Gaara in his office. She opened the door and entered, and then they stopped talking.

"Okay…what's going on?" She asked, obviously annoyed. Naruto looked uncomfortable, but Gaara looked like he always did.

"Sakura. We've decided you will help with the evacuation rather then be on the battlegrounds with us." Gaara said simply, arms folded across his torso.

Sakura looked like she would explode.

"Wait…what? No! I'm suppose to keep an eye on you." She said through gritted teeth, her hands on her hips.

Gaara shook his head as Naruto stood there, looking at his laces as if they could talk.

"Not needed. I'll be fine. Besides, Naruto will be with me." He assured her, and glanced over at the blonde.

Sakura stood her ground.

_**Why is everyone trying to shield me?**_

_**They still think I'm weak.**_

She refused to give in to them.

"Gaara. I'm fighting." She hissed out. He wasn't her superior; she didn't have to listen to him.

Gaara glared right back and walked closer, his hands on her hips, gently.

"No your not. Please…Sakura, you are the only decent medic–nin we have. We can't afford to lose you."

So I should be on the grounds by your side… 

_**Healing you in case something goes wrong.**_

"Gaara. I'm firm, I will," She started to argue, but felt his glare deepen and his grip tighten.

"No. You won't. Now report to the room across the hall, I'll be there to explain procedures." He said simply, before he walked out of the room.

Naruto looked around guilty before following him, not wanting to be the person in which Sakura let out her anger at.

She let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down. Turning sharply, she walked across the hall in to the room and sat down by the back, where about 30 men and 20 women were crowded.

"You have been selected to help because of your rankings, your skills and your abilities. During this evacuation, I want nothing to go wrong. However, we must prepare if it does."

Gaara started, the mood changing completely. He was in charge now, and no one could defy him.

"Each building has a tunnel leading to a main tunnel. That one will then separated into several different tunnels. The citizens will then be grouped, each going into a different tunnel with two leaders. One leader will be at the beginning while the other will be at the end of the group. Both will have constant communication through walkie-talkies."

He started, Sakura gaped, when on earth had Gaara have time to build such an elaborate maze of sand?

"You will not be given the coordinates of your destination, you are there for one purpose. To make sure the group stays together as one. Someone I trust will be telling you where to turn every time you hit a split or a fork. Oh and the walkie-talkies? They are specialized so that you will be able to see who else is listening. Remember this number, there should be a total of 20 walkie-talkies. Yes, I do expect you to check that before you talk into them. You will also say the codename I will give you before you communicate."

He started to explain. Then as he said this, his sand passed around a few pieces of paper.

Sakura received one that read 'red sand'. She snorted slightly. What a lame code. However, she couldn't help but wonder what the 'red' part of it meant. Blood?

"Each tunnel was constructed by me. The minute your group passes in, I expect you to check in, and then that tunnel will be closed off with sand. There will be false ends, in case someone has trailed us."

He said once more, not showing them diagrams of the sand tunnels, making sure they understood that he was the only one who knew the layout.

"Now. I expect you to get used to the darkness of these tunnels, you will only be given two torches. If anything should occur, destroy your walkie-talkie. Not only will this alert me, I will also seal off your tunnel until someone can arrive to help. I will only do this if both walkie-talkies are destroyed." He said tiredly.

"Now…we can start the meeting." He added, shocking everyone. That was only the beforehand information?

Sakura sighed, listening intently.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, he stopped.

"The rest of you, will be on standby, placed in different tunnels, ready to be called for action."

When it was over, they filed out, most looking fearful and grim.

Sakura walked up to Gaara, who stood in front of the room, watching the sun over his beloved city.

"I thought you wouldn't plan." She teased, her hands wrapping around his back.

He twisted around to pull her in front of him, resting his chin on her head.

" I was attempting to be funny." He said, feeling more relaxed near her.

"Well, your plan would have given even Shikamaru a run for his money. It's so well thought out." She complimented.

"Yes. Now, go help with the evacuations, and get a good rest." He said, kissing her lightly before gently pushing her toward the door.

He had to think.

Sakura only nodded and left, before walking out of the building once more.

She sighed, so it was really happening…a war. She was scared out of her wits. Making way into a different building, she started to help the others make way into the tunnel below them.

By evening, everyone was evacuated, and Sakura was about to be, before she realized she hadn't seen Gaara or Naruto yet.

She panicked and ran out of the building and into the Kazekage's building, in which there was no one. Well, the clones didn't count. She opened the office door and looked in relief at the two.

"Oh thank God." She said, running toward Naruto and giving him a big hug. He looked mildly shocked.

"Sakura, you're supposed to be evacuating! Go!" He said after he cleared his head, both him and Gaara looked angry.

"I'm sorry…I just came to say good luck." She added sadly, before hugging Gaara. She slipped a healing pack into his pocket as she did this. Gaara stood there for a while before hugging her back.

"Okay. Now go." He told her. Sakura was feeling the panicked sickness now.

Her heart beat faster and faster, what if one of them didn't make it? What about Gaara and Naruto…

But she was a good girl, she ran out and back into the other building, where she slipped into the dark tunnel, feeling it being sealed behind her.

Walking what seemed to be a mile, she was greeted in a dimply-lit tunnel, which was huge. Everyone in Suna was there, silent.

It was obvious they were praying, because the tables were set with food, and each had their own plate. Sakura sat down at the end of a table and closed her eyes as well.

You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that they were all praying for one thing.

The safety of their families and friends.

Finally, when they were done, they ate, in almost complete silence. But that's okay, because Sakura didn't feel like talking anyways.

That night, when the tables were folded up, everyone grabbed the blanket they brought with them and found somewhere to sleep.

Sakura grimaced. Shit. She had forgotten hers, along with any other belonging for that matter. So how surprised was she to find that someone approached her and passed her a large trunk.

She opened it and found her medic-bag, her weapons, a blanket and several other things. She smiled and unfolded the note.

'Figured you'd forget. Keep safe. Gaara.'

She sighed in obvious contentment and kissed the note lightly. How she missed him so. Grabbing her blanket, she found a corner and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked Gaara, as him, Temari, and Kankuro sat in his office. They were the trusted three to be with him.

The rest of the jounin, capable Chunin and the rare Genin were else where in the building.

"Yes. Let's go over it one more time if you need to." Gaara said, sitting on his desk, arms folded.

"I expect the trip to only take two to three hours. So, Kankuro will lead them, and Temari will close and open the tunnels. Naruto, you will fight with me. However, since Konoha are sending reinforcements, even as we speak, you will not tire your self out. Because I am depending on you to alert Kankuro or Temari if they need to come out and fight." Gaara said.

"But, Gaara…we could really help out in the battlefield." Kankuro said, not liking this idea of not getting to fight.

"But you are more helpful to evacuate. I can't trust many people." Gaara said coldly. Kankuro grinned.

"So you finally trust us, little bro?" He asked him.

Gaara didn't answer.

" Just do as I say." He said simply before waiting for their response. Naruto only nodded. Temari didn't bother in arguing and Kankuro grinned finally and nodded.

Then, he told them to rest. He himself couldn't. He never did anyways.

The only thought in his mind was a certain pink haired Chunin.

_**Hope you understand, Sakura…**_

_**This is for your own good.**_

Meanwhile…

Sakura sat up, making sure those around her were asleep. Then she sighed, before she threw on her cloak, grabbing her weapons and medic-bag, she sneaked over where the tunnel was, and passed the two sleeping guards very easily.

Climbing up the ladder, she pushed the tile up and slid through before sealing it again, making almost no noise.

Putting the hood on her cloak, she walked into the Kazekage's building. Then someone grabbed her shoulder,

"You…identify yourself." The man instructed. She turned around and smiled.

"I needed to go the bathroom…I'm…Haruno." She said finally in a deep voice, with another smile, mimicking the other girl.

The man thought over it and checked the list; Haruno wasn't there. He then glared,

"Prove your innocence." He said, hands crossed.

Sakura grimaced…what could she do to prove she wasn't an intruder. She smiled and took off her hood just enough to let the shine of the Konoha badge show.

He still didn't look convinced.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Sakura smirked, glad he hadn't recognized her, not that she was famous.

"I'm one of the medics sent here. I just wanted to take a piss, that's all." She said, in her low voice still.

He finally nodded, that sounded reasonable.

"Go on then." He said, letting Sakura walk into one of the rooms and find a corner to sleep in.

Before she fell asleep, she thought about it,

**Hope you understand, Gaara…**

_**This is for your own good.**_

**A/N:** Ta-da! Another chapter done. Hope you like it. The war tactic…err, I tried to make it nice and well thought out, but truth be told, I kind of made it up as I went along, I hope it makes sense, if it doesn't just say so and I'll try to explain better.

As always, read and review!


	14. Storm : First there's lightening

**A/N: Hey, hey! I'm back. So, I was pretty excited to start this chapter, since I've done something completely new. I've added comments to certain reviews at the end of this chapter. So, be sure to go check that out.**

Red Sand

Sakura was awoken rather rudely when she heard the shuffling of clothing and boots being put on. The swishing of steel on steel sent shivers down her spine. Opening up her orbs, she glanced around.

Seems as if the Jounin were restless. Most of the men were now fighting each other, sparring and chuckling about how easy they would beat those other guys when they arrived. The women were mostly talking to each other or discussing their worries about loved ones.

Sakura cursed her stupid-ness. She should have just said she was a woman to the guard. Now she had to be stuck wearing that cloak and disguising her self.

But alas, someone soon took notice of the loner in the corner.

"Hey, you! I don't remember seeing you. What's your name?" A boy asked her, bending over, his large blue eyes searching in the shadows of the corner. Boy, that shade of blue would put Naruto's eyes to shame.

Sakura looked away from his gaze and coughed slightly before sticking out one ivory hand, gloved of course.

"Haruno. You?" She asked in her best-managed guy voice. Sakura attempted to smirk but found it a tad difficult.

The boy smiled, and shook her hand with his own. He had dark mocha coloured skin. As he shook her hand, his free one went to brush back the strands of dusty brown out of his eyes.

Letting go, he readjusted his headband and stuck out his right thumb in a Mr. Nice Guy pose. "Name's Hiroku." He said, with a grin.

" I'm a jounin. What about you?" He asked Sakura, not able to tell since her whole body was wrapped up in that cloak. That's when his eyes landed on the bump on her chest that shouldn't have been there.

"Whoa. Dude. You've got huge pecks. You must train a lot." He said, with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura's eyes widened and she nearly lost her cool. A dark blush crept onto her face as she struggled to put her body into a pose that wouldn't have showed the 'pecks' as much.

"Wh…wha…what? Oh…yeah. Train 24/7. Hahaha." Sakura let out, adding an awkward laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Well, I'll look forward to fighting beside you then. Me, I don't train to gain muscle, I am lean and a speed machine." He bragged, his chest seemed to huff up in pride.

Sakura smiled and nodded, before she stood up. Her legs needed to be stretched.

Following in her footsteps, Hiroku stood as well, and let out a yawn. Grinning, he nudged Sakura and pointed over to a few of the women.

"Hey, check them out. Pretty hot, eh?" He asked her, glancing mainly at one girl in particular with perfect obsidian hair and large almond eyes. She was the one in the middle, laughing and twirling two kunai on her fingers.

Sakura grimaced slightly, damn. This was way too awkward.

"Uh…not really my type." She said in a low voice before diverting his attention.

"Hey, do you know when the intruders are supposed to arrive?" Sakura asked him, anxious to get this thing over with.

"Uhm, not sure. The Kazekage only said that they would be here this week." He started to say but was interrupted by shouting from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise.

A man was standing in front of them, heavily armed.

"All right! We have just received confirmation from the sky guards. They are approaching. Brace your selves and fight for your town! I don't think I need to go over defensive lines with you again, so form your selves!" He shouted to them, before leaving the room.

Sakura turned around on spot,

_**Oh no…they had already gone over strategies? Shit!**_

Finding the others putting on their armor and getting kunai, shurikens and their swords, Sakura was in the midst of excitement and dread. She let out a deep breath and tightened her fists. Thankfully, she found the other medic-nins.

Standing in the third line, she quickly asked someone to refresh her memory about the tactic they would use. The first line was all formed of Jounin, their jobs were to kill as many as possible. But not go after the ones that passed them.

The second line would be a mix of lesser rank Jounin, and higher rank Chunin, who were to get the ones that slipped past line 1, and make sure that they do not get past them.

The third line was mostly Chunin, with the medic-nin, who would be healing their team members in line 1,2, and 3.

Last but not least, the fourth line would be simply made up of the elite warriors of the Sand. They would demolish those that got past the rest of the lines. This formation was the one Naruto and Gaara were in.

However, if line 1 were all seriously wounded, they would switch, line 2 moving up, and line 1 moving back to get healed.

Sakura nodded thanks to the medic beside her and felt her heart beat speed up. **_Damn it. Thisis the real deal. War. _**Taking several deep breaths, she noticed that Hiroku was in the last formation and gave a wink to her, before smirking.

She smiled in confidence back before the first line made it's way out of the building, followed by the second, then the third, and soon they were all in front of the city of Suna, awaiting the shouts from the Sky guards.

Meanwhile…

Naruto paced back and fourth in Gaara's office, before he finally walked out with the Kazekage beside him. He jogged on spot, feeling the adrenaline being pumped into his blood. Gaara only stood there, looking as calm and collected as usual. He and Naruto had headsets on their ears.

"Kankuro. Start the evacuations." He said into the mouthpiece. In the office, Kankuro nodded and said a quick, 'Hai,' before he picked up the walkie-talkie.

"All units. Move out." He said. He looked down at the diagram written in sand on the piece of paper in front of him. He was to protect that with his life. If the office was raided, the first thing Kankuro was ordered to do, was to wipe the sand off the paper.

"Team leaders, 'Green lizard' and 'Soaring Eagle' move to tunnel 'A'.

Team leaders, 'Rabbit' and 'Snake' move to tunnel 'B'.

Team leaders, 'Bear' and 'Hawk' move to tunnel 'C'.

Team leaders, 'Kunai' and 'Shuriken' move to tunnel 'D'.

Team leaders, 'Dragon' and 'Phoenix' move to tunnel '1'.

Team leaders, 'Bird' and 'Yak' move to tunnel '2'.

Team leaders, 'Snail' and 'Toad' move to tunnel '3'.

Team leaders, 'Cheetah' and 'Fox' move to tunnel '4'.

Team leaders, 'Sand' and 'blood' move to tunnel '5'.

Team leaders, 'Orange' and 'Red Sand' move to tunnel '6'."

Kankuro commanded before hearing several confirmations.

Then he heard this,

"Sir, 'Orange' reporting. 'Red Sand' is not here. Repeat, 'Red Sand' is not here." A voice crackled over the walkie-talkie.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. Shit.

" 'Orange', take one ofthe spare jounin, 'Sparrow' to be your other leader. Move out."

After the commands were all set, and it was quiet in the office, Kankuro pressed his earpiece to hear grunts of effort and shouts.

"Gaara. Sakura is not there." He said simply.

Gaara's eyes widened, and he focused on the battle once more.

"Shit. We don't have time for this. Damn it, Sakura! Kankuro, keep at it. Forget about her right now." He commanded in to the earpiece before he glared at the battlefield.

They had arrived about ten minutes ago, and already there was bloodshed. Gaara growled and glanced to where Naruto was. He was trying his best to hold back.

"Naruto, I need your help. It seems Sakura decided to drop in. Find her." He said in to the earpiece before returning to slaughtering the other men.

"Shit! Nigel, you said they didn't have medic-nin!" A random voice called out to one of the boys that were killing off Suna soldiers rather easily.

"I thought so too! Just keep going!" He commanded, watching the band of missing-nin attack with all they've got. It was a sad effort compared to the Suna shinobi.

"Got it!" Naruto shouted back before he leapt up, looking around for that pink head of hers. He didn't see it, and so headed over to the medic-nins.

Then he spotted her familiar voice, shouting for the others to speed things up. Her sense of leadership kicked in almost instantly.

"Sakura! What do you think you are doing?" He shouted, rage filling his voice. He ran over to the shocked girl, who was at a loss for words.

She continued to heal the person but glared and replied back,

"Saving lives. You were fools to put me out of the action. I have healed over 5 shinobi in the last ten minutes, with out me; this could be going a lot differently. So just go do your job, and let me do mine." She hissed out, not about to give up on this.

"You violated orders! Sakura, go back! Now. I'm sure we can still get you down into the tunnels somehow." He suggested, fighting off the shinobi who had come to kill the medic-nin.

"No. I can't lead them to our escape! Face it, Naruto! I'm not weak! You and Gaara need to stop under-estimating me. I can help!" She shouted at him, tears threatening to fall as she finished up on the Nin, who then immediately stood to go back to his line.

"Sakura! It's not about if you can fight! Hell, Kankuro and Temari could whoop these guy's butts, but instead they are helping with the others. Do you know why? Because they were ordered to! You were ordered to go help as well. I don't see someone capable of fighting right now, all I see is someone incapable of following commands!" He shouted out at her, glare fixed upon her eyes.

Sakura paused, hurt in her eyes. Since when had Naruto learned to intimidate people with his words? She avoided his glare and looked back down. Was she being selfish?

She ignored the questions pounding in her head and she continued her work.

Naruto seemed to have given up trying to get her to stop.

He went back to his lineup, and saw Gaara easily handling the others.

"She won't budge." He said into the mouthpiece before relieving Gaara of some of the men attacking him. The shinobi were starting to tire out and it had only been twenty minutes into the fight.

Back with…

"Turn left, team leaders, 'Sand' and 'Blood'." Kankuro instructed and nodded for Temari to close up the tunnels.

She whipped out her fan and with several hand signals, she grunted out, slamming the fan into the ground of the office, before Kankuro got confirmations that the tunnel had been closed.

"How do you think we are holding up?" He asked his sibling, who glanced out the window with a grimace. The numbers looked even, though the Sand shinobi were looking worn out. They weren't used to this type of intensive battling.

"We can only hope Gaara and Naruto will keep them in line."

Again…

Naruto stared at the people around him, muttering his famous jutsu; he shouted out and managed to kill ten shinobi with 'Rasengan.'

Gaara meanwhile, had finished off several others with normal sand. They were both leaping backwards and sideways, breathing heavily, though the ring of bodies around them proved how accomplished they were in their craft.

"EEYAAAAH' A voice screamed out in pain, as Sakura turned her head, she froze.

"HIROKU!" She screamed back, before dashing right over to the fourth line within a matter of seconds,her chakra started to mold. Tears were falling down her face as she saw the bloody hole in his stomach.

"Don't die on me! Don't die. I'll stop the blood. Stay with me, Hiroku!" She screamed, working as fast as she could. The boy had a pained face and looked like he was on the verge of death.

"Ha…Haruno…you're a woman." He coughed out, blood spewing out of his rose lips.

Sakura bit back a sob and nodded, tears falling onto his face, she laughed slightly.

"Yes! Stay with me, Hiroku." She chanted, feeling the blood being stopped. Her chakra started to put together the torn muscles and flesh, but because of her intense concentration on healing, she completely missed the man charging for her from her side.

"SAKURA!" Gaara shouted, shit! He had too many people to do anything to save her. So he did the first thing he could think of. As if in slow motion,

The boy did a flip over to his left,

Sprinted over to her body,

Spread his arms out,

Feet steady in the ground,

But was too late,

A sickening sound of steel in flesh was heard, as the kantana was thrust into his ribcage.

A pained gasp came out of his mouth, as Sakura whipped her face around. She screamed in mortification, ending the slow motion.

"Gaara-kun!" She screeched, her arms latched around the boy; before she growled and slammed her fist into her attacker, sending him flying into several others, neck snapping before the impact.

She then pushed chakra into his body before pulling the kantana out.

"Gaara…I'm so sorry. I should have listened…none of this would have…" She sobbed out; her hands and face covered with blood, as she fixed his muscle and flesh.

The boy leaned his weight on her as he felt an immense rush go through him. Her chakra was in his system and he could feel himself getting better, though the pain was overtaking that.

"Gaara! Don't you Goddamn give up on me!" She screamed, sobbing and shaking as she tried her best to concentrate.

She could care less what else was going on. All she wanted was Gaara to be fixed. She needed him to live; she wouldn't be able to forgive her self if he didn't.

With that thought in mind, she forced more of her chakra into his body and saw the wound close up. Gaara felt blood rushing into his body once more and he coughed before standing up right.

"Sakura…don't you ever do this again." He growled out, before wrapping his arms around her, tears almost falling from his eyes. Gaara couldn't remember the last time he cried, but he wasn't about to now.

Fixing his posture, he returned to his line just like that and proceeded to crush the oncoming spew of people.

Sakura smiled in relief and turned back down before she almost screamed again. There lay the dead body of Hiroku in her lap. She sobbed out, feeling the tears rush out of her eyes once more.

**_It's my fault he's dead…_**

_**If I was a better medic-nin,**_

_**I could have saved him.**_

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud blood-curling cry before she tensed up. Feeling all her rage build up in her fists, Sakura was broken.

Smashing her fist into the ground, the earth split in her will, and everyone turned to stare at the crack in the desert before returning to battle. Sakura sprinted down the middle of the crack, jumping from rock to rock before she managed to ram her fist into one, two, three guys that stood in her way.

Naruto and Gaara both glanced up momentarily to see the wild pink-head killing shinobi as if it was nothing and were shocked to see that she didn't even look a bit tired. With all that chakra she was using, she should have collapsed by now. But she didn't.

"Gaara. We're done. Everyone was safely transported to the destination. We are coming to help." Kankuro's voice interrupted Gaara's thoughts and he nodded.

"Good. Get down here now." Right after he uttered those words, he felt a rush of wind behind him, and the sand siblings were behind him, smirking.

"All right. Let's get to it!" Kankuro shouted in excitement before the two ran up to join the battle.

"Is that Sakura-Chan?" Temari asked as she glanced up from her own fight to witness the kunochi who had managed a nice pile of bodies around her.

Naruto nodded and glared at her. "I think something is wrong…" He muttered before leaping over the others to where Sakura was.

"Sakura…are you okay?" He asked her, stopping her frenzy and turning her body around. The girl wasn't crying anymore, though the diluted blood on her cheeks proved that there were indeed tears there.

"Naruto…Gaara almost died because of me…and Hiroku…he did die because of me!" She screamed at him, feeling a whole new wave of tears start to build up as she twisted around in his grip.

"Sakura…this is war. People will die, whether your fault or not. You need to understand that Who ever Hiroku was, he was already injured. He would have died any ways. As for Gaara…you saved him didn't you?" He asked her, trying to calm down the girl.

Sakura nodded. "But if I wasn't here in the first place, he wouldn't have gotten hurt." She came back with.

Naruto glared and tightened his grip on her.

"Sakura. You chose to come fight. No sense regretting it now. Now go help Suna." He said to her, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and turning around to fight once more.

The girl sighed, looking all around her. Everyone was so serious looking, Gaara was surrounded by mobs of ninja, and Naruto was engulfed with others in the mass of warriors, Temari and Kankuro were both struggling with their attackers…and there she was. Still being protected, still being a burden.

"I won't burden you any more, Gaara." She murmured to her self before she turned to go help the other tired medic-nin.

"I won't burden you any more, Naruto." She added, as she added her chakra to the injured body in front of her, as the other medic-nin shouted for help from each other.

"I will be strong." She finally said, before she stood up to fight once more.

This time, she'd prove it to all of them. She could fight. She didn't need to be protected anymore.

Sakura gathered the rest of her chakra and she faced the battle in front of her, before charging for the other ninja.

A few kicks and punches later, Sakura found her self stuck in a very delicate situation.

She was surrounded on all four sides, as the men smirked and chuckled to each other.

"Look…it's a kunochi. Don't they know that men are always stronger?" One taunted, causing her to tighten her fist.

"I'm more strong then you will ever be." Sakura spat out, before twirling around and slamming a leg into his face, sending him soaring. The other men simply laughed.

"Oh…we know about you. You are that Tsunade's student. The inhuman strength that you possess doesn't scare us." One of the other told her, smirking as he did.

Cracking his knuckles, he muttered a jutsu and with a complicated line of hand motions, a light green chakra started to gather in his right hand, cackling like lightening.

Sakura gulped.

_**Whoare these guys and what do they want with Suna?**_

"Here…let me show you our power." The first man said, before he punched Sakura in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain as she felt as if she was electrocuted.

He laughed as the two others did the same; only they were kicking and punching her in the face. Soon Sakura was lying face down on the ground, panting heavily as blood was starting to pour out the cuts the chakra seemed to leave behind.

"This is our special jutsu. We call it, 'Lightening Strike.' Not only does it increase our strength, but also the effect is much like getting electrocuted. Not to mention the cuts and scars it leaves behind." The first man explained to her once more.

Sakura coughed, feeling her vision being blurred by the puddle of blood around her.

_**What is this?**_

_**So much blood…**_

_**Oh no…**_

_**This…**_

_**This is…**_

_**My blood.**_

**A/N:** Okay, a few things. I have no idea what the proper spelling of 'Rasengan' is, and I'm far too lazy to check, so please ignore that mispelling. The same with the word, 'kunochi'.

I think this is the first time I've had to do this, but I just simply HAD to. I'm going to single out reviewers because they wrote something that was unique or very helpful.

**Silantiver: **Aw, I'm so glad you think so. The way I look at it, you can't get in to a story unless you know how the character is feeling at the exact moment something happens. Thanks for being so supportive! Much love.

**Poppanda:** -takes out mushroom and aims- Nah. I'm just joking. Haha, thanks for the praise. I'm actually fourteen, happy birthday to me since…err, last week? Anyways, I find it so funny how people don't believe me when they read my story and hear my age…hence that author's note at the beginning of some chapter that I don't remember. Just let them think I'm older to make them feel better.

Yes, grapefruit. I was eating it at the time, and I choked on it when I typed that line.

**Slaymyheart & Nenji's cherry blossom: **Yes, Sakura did do something stupid. Sigh…they never learn. However, you gotta love her for her effort.

**Nenji's cherry blossom:** You understood the plan! –Cheers- Hurrah! Thank you. I tried to make sure there couldn't be any loopholes or gaps in it, though I realized that all plans have those, and it would be unrealistic for Gaara to have devised a perfect plan…he isn't Shika, after all.

**Bakasake:** Yes, it is rather sad how many stories there are now at days where the 'ooc-ness' takes complete control. I hate that. I just went through reading many of my old favorite fics, and noticed it dramatically. I don't understand what the authors were thinking when they wrote it. The reason you picked that character to write a fic on is because of how the character was and how they reacted to everyone. You can't just change their whole lifestyle so that a romance can occur in two chapters. Personally, I think that shows no imagination on how they could have molded the characters to become a pairing.

Well, that was the longest rant I've had in a while…I sound like a babbling fool, actually now that I read that again, I sound like a kid who thinks they know way more about this then others older then me…damn. Haha, oh well. Thanks for the praise; I'm so glad you noticed my effort on keeping them in character.

**Sora Inu-chan: **Why are you rocking in a corner? Why do you have the shivers! –Le gasp- Are you all right dear? I hope it's because of a good reason. If not, I'd like you to sign this weaver claiming that you will not sue me for possible insanity. Nah, kidding.

**SilverSimoneLady:** Thank you, I liked the battle strategy too. By the way, thanks for all the reviews. You're a regular. I love my regulars.

**Blackxheart:** Psst. Want to hear a secret? I make this story up as I go. I don't plot it all out; like a good author should…I'm too lazy for that. I just go along with it and I'm guessing I'll wrap it up in 20 chapters.

**SabakuNoGaaraLover: **Jeeze. You just **had** to use his full name in your username, didn't you? That was hard to type in one shot. Haha. Anyways, thank you for noticing! Honestly, I thought my Gaara might have been a little ooc, but I'm so glad you don't think so. I'm just making them go at a pace I think is realistic.

**Okay! I hope you guys read that, because I spent time on those replies! One last thing,**

Thank you to my loyal reviewers, I always enjoy your reviews, I'm talking about:

-BlackxHeart

-SilverSimoneLady

-Kaitou angel

-Loveshinobi4eva

-Slaymyheart

-Nenji's Cherry blossom

-Professionalhatstand

-Astaildiarfreak

-Hao'sAnjul

-Zeiren-chan

-Gin-inu

Thanks to my new reviewers as well, (You know who you are…) because you guys are my inspiration.

Maybe you will be on my list of loyal reviews by the end of this.

Till next time,

Read and review!


	15. Storm: Then There's Thunder

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews.

I'm sad to say, but in a few more chapters, I think three or so, this story will be at its end. I'm not sure if I want to do a sequel or if I want to start a new story and a new pairing, suggestions would be loved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, ya da ya da.

Red Sand

When she awoke, the only things she could hear were shouts and the sound of feet running towards her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she opened them again to see the mass of dusty red hair in front of her face.

"Gaara…" She murmured as she watched his face. He looked pained, and had various cuts on his cheeks. He seemed angry at something but didn't say what.

He reached out with his right hand and placed it over her eyes and said,

"Sleep Sakura…rest."

Nodding, the girl closed her lids once more and drowned out the noise. Little to her knowledge, it would have been another four hours before she would awake again.

Gaara sighed, leaning against the hospital wall, hand-rubbing temple as the other was left loosely hanging by his side.

_Flashback:_

"_SAKURA!" His voice shouted, before he ran over to the fallen kunochi. He had been fighting, and around an hour later, he turned to see the men around Sakura were chuckling at the body in the middle of their circle. He was terrified of what he would find._

_The moment the cold fear of realization came to him, since Sakura did not answer, he snarled and lifted his head, eyes bloodshot, and hands curled into fists._

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" He hissed out, before the ground around them started to rumble as sand lifted and trapped the men in cocoons. They were shouting and struggling to breathe._

_One glared and slammed a fist into the wall of sand and found that it did absolutely nothing. Gaara let out a war cry like no other before bringing his hands together, the cocoons colliding with each other, crushing their bones as their screams echoed around the battleground._

"Gaara…it wasn't your fault." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the blonde who stood opposite him, looking as if he was out for lunch instead of coming back from war. The medic-nin restored him to perfect health.

Gaara grunted in reply, before he crossed his arms, and glared at the wall. He sighed and finally parted his lips.

"I knew she wouldn't stay. But I just didn't put enough thought in to it. Now, because of it, she's in intensive care." He muttered, remembering how she looked when he had flipped her delicate body over on the ground.

"Excuse me, Kazekage's-sama, the board members require you for a meeting. The Konoha representatives have arrived." A woman said, interrupting the two's speech.

Gaara nodded and started to walk away, pausing in front of Naruto.

"Watch her for me." He said before he continued to walk past him. Naruto nodded and stayed there, his eyes drooped low as he rested his hand on the glass window.

"Oh, Sakura…." He muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the window.

There lay Sakura, on a table, surrounded by four medic-nin, each in one corner. Seals were written all over her body and the floor around her, as the dim blue glow of chakra flowed out of the medic Nin and into the circle that surrounded her. Wires were hooked up to her and to the machines on one end of the room.

_Flashback:_

"_Oh God! Is that…? Sakura?" Naruto sobbed out, at the sight of broken bones, twisted and burned flesh, and bloody holes on the body that lay in Gaara's hands._

_The boy looked as if he was holding back dams of water in his eyes, as his whole chest was soaked with blood. Nodding, Gaara pushed past him and to the medic-nin, who immediately set to work on her._

_Shouting out in rage, Naruto had broken his promise to Gaara and let his emotions get the best of him. His chakra started to change as his pupils turned to slits, before the red chakra over came him._

_The instant that had happened, the battle was won. Together, him and Gaara wiped out the rest of the ninja with no mercy, leaving the ones alive to surrender and be interrogated._

Blinking, Naruto stared at the girl before him. The medics had managed to mend the bones and flesh, but the holes in her body, along with the damage to her insides were seemingly impossible to fix.

He turned finally and started to make way for the conference, entering quietly to see Shizune, and an old woman…wait, Tsunade?

His eyes softened when he realized how stupid he was. Why on earth would the old maid leave Konoha? He leaned against the wall and heard the full report.

"The civilians are on their back to the city, and the clean up squad have got the city back to its original shape. The attackers that chose to surrender are being interrogated as we speak. Around twenty five percent of our soldiers died today, fifty percent seriously injured, ten percent in critical condition, and fifteen percent got off with minor injuries."

The general reported to Gaara, who nodded as he sat stiff in his seat. Shizune and the old lady seemed to be taking notes of this report.

Naruto glanced at the others in the room. It was basically the same people he saw last time, the so-called, 'important' board members, the military, and a few medics who were healing some of the generals.

Then, Gaara spoke out.

"Document this as a success. Suna is ours, like always, gentlemen." He said with an attempted air of confidence, though his voice was wavering and he looked on edge.

That was good enough for everyone as cheers erupted in the room. Naruto smiled slightly before he moved out of the room, and back in to the hallway to check up on Sakura. Surprised to find Shizune and the old lady following him.

"Hey, what are you doing still here? Shouldn't you send the report back?" He asked with a small chuckle. Shizune smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hokage-sama wanted to see Sakura." She said simply, before she walked up to the glass with the old woman, who looked pained and sad.

"Eh? She's here? Wait…that's her?" He asked, pointing a finger at the ugly old maid. The old person turned and twitched slightly.

"No. It's a clone of mine. I disguised my self as an old granny. See, no one will recognize my beauty in this!" She said, her voice laced with pride.

Shizune sweat dropped and nodded, before her attention returned to the scene on the other side of the window.

Naruto blinked twice before he too started to stare once more.

"Hey, old lady, couldn't you go help Sakura? Since you're here and all." He asked her. The old lady frowned and shook her head.

"I'm afraid that would take far too much chakra. I was here merely to see how she was doing. I must get back. Come, Shizune." She said simply, before the two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto sighed and sat down in a chair, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe that this had happened. Sakura had to live…she just had to.

"You should go rest. I can watch her now." Gaara's voice spoke out, in a commanding tone. His eyes were fixed on the sight before him, though he was clearly addressing Naruto. The boy looked up and muttered a small, 'thanks' before he stood up and started to make way out of the hospital.

Gaara sighed, before leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest. He didn't remember ever being in so much pain. How could he have just let her get hurt like that? He wasn't careful enough. She could be dead in the morning and it would be his fault.

Her grimaced before his grip tightened, knuckles turning snow white. His glare deepened at the window across from him, and scared the nurse who walked in half to death.

She dropped her tray of gloves and blushed when everyone turned to look at her, before bending over and picking them up.

Gaara rolled his eyes but diverted his attention anyways. He didn't want anyone else screwing up on his Sakura. Figuring it was getting far too late, he sighed and hesitantly left the hospital for his office.

4 hours later…

"She's stabilizing. Now, all we have to do is hope her system takes over." The doctor said to his team, who all nodded and wheeled her table out of emergency and into one of the free rooms.

A few moments later…

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she groaned, feeling the head rush among other things affect her. What happened? Sitting up slightly, she noticed the I/V attached to her arm and the long hospital gown they had dressed her in.

She looked up at the clock on the other end of the room. Squinting she was in shock to find the time to be midnight. Was this the part of the fairy tale where she had to get back to her house? But she couldn't very do that.

Her eyes watered over as she lay back down, thinking about how much trouble she must have cost everyone.

_**How…I was going to be so strong this time…**_

_**I was going to fight along side them…**_

_**I was going to not be a burden.**_

Then, even with her eyes closed, crystalline tears poured down her eyes as she clutched her hands.

_**I was going to show him…**_

_**I could be just as strong.**_

_**He didn't need to protect me…**_

_**I was going to be his equal.**_

Her sobs got louder as her hair shook and her tears raced down her face and off her chin.

_**I'm so sorry Gaara…**_

_**I'm sorry for not listening to you…**_

_**I'm sorry for being so stubborn…**_

_**I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough…**_

_**I'm sorry you were injured because of me…**_

_**I'm so sorry that I failed you.**_

Sakura sighed and let out a deep breath as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Groaning loudly, her hand reached down, to feel a wet liquid. Lifting her fingers up, she saw the red thick liquid that stained her fingertips.

_**The stitches must have reopened…**_

_**They must have drained their chakra.**_

_**I can't heal myself,**_

_**I'm too weak right now.**_

She held in a scream as she felt the throbbing of the wound, her hands gripping the sheets as her head shook, hair splaying everywhere in whatever way.

It was far too late for people to come check on her, though she could scream and let them know she was in pain. But what was the point of that? She was sure she had already used up all their healing abilities. They must have saved her from death.

But if she didn't do something, she'd be drained of blood, and pass out. That wouldn't be good. But she didn't want to cause so much hassle. Straining, she pulled out her chakra and hovered her hand over the wound, before feeling it start to seal up.

She grimaced as her chakra faltered and she stopped, feeling utterly exhausted, before she really did pass out. The wound was mostly closed now as her eyes closed and she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning…

Gaara ran a hand through his hand before he and Naruto approached the room they were given, and turned the knob to see Sakura on the bed, asleep.

Immediately, Gaara's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the dried pool of blood before he shouted for assistance, as Naruto ran forward to check her pulse.

She was there, but faintly. The rushing of feet on the tiled floor startled Naruto as he watched the medic-nin rush over to fully close off the wound, as the others cleaned off the dried blood.

"She's used too much chakra." One observed, after checking her chakra levels. Naruto's fist tightened as Gaara looked cool and collected as usual.

"All we can do now is wait for her body to respond to the medicine we've given her. Hopefully everything will be okay in a few minutes." The same medic then told them, before exiting the room, closing the door.

Sakura's breathing was nice and even as both boys sat on either side of the bed.

Naruto looked up at Gaara, before he let out a sigh.

"Look, Gaara…I think," He started to say, but was interrupted by Gaara.

"I know what you are going to say." Gaara finished for him, taking one of her hands within his.

"You do? So then…you must know what I will ask of you." He said, ready for that cruel rejection.

"Yes. However…I do agree with you, on one condition." Gaara finished, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked, stunned he got what he wanted.

"Let her stay with me till she fully recovers. Then…you two may leave for Konoha." He said with nod, as if it was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

Naruto's eyes softened and he nodded.

"Deal. You're a good man, Gaara." He added quietly.

Gaara nodded with a painful sigh. It made sense, since her mission was over, and staying in Suna would be silly. She hated it here, he could tell. Besides, it was far too dangerous for her here.

The two boys sat in silence until a small groan was heard. Both snapped their heads to see emerald green orbs staring right back at them.

"Gaara…Naruto." She whispered with a smile, attempting to sit up. Naruto rushed to help her as Gaara sat there, hand griping hers.

"Sakura-chan, your awake!" Naruto said, giving her a huge hug, tears almost threatening to fall. Sakura gingerly hugged the boy back.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I worried you so much." She whispered to him as he let go with his grin.

Her eyes glanced over at Gaara and she silenced. Naruto sensed this and got off the bed.

"I'll come visit you later." He said to her with a peck on the forehead before he left the room. Sakura nodded and waved bye as she watched his retreating figure.

Finally when he left, her gaze changed to the boy who was watching her. She fiddled her thumbs before she was about to speak up.

"Sakura…you worried me." He said before she could apologize. Sakura winced and nodded, before looking up at him once more.

"I know…I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you." She murmured, just wishing for him not be glaring at her, but to be hugging her, for his arms to be around her, comforting her.

"Yes. You should have…what were you thinking?" He asked her, obviously hurt, though his hand was still around hers.

Sakura sighed and shrugged.

"I just thought…I could handle it. I guess I was wrong." She muttered, hair falling around her face.

Gaara sighed and scooted closer to her, before lying on the bed beside her, and pulling her into his lap.

"You are already strong Sakura. Hell, I think you are one of the best kunochi I've ever met. But they were three skilled jounins. No one can take down an entire army by them selves." He said to her, excluding himself from that last sentence.

Sakura sighed and nodded before kissing his chin.

"I know…I just thought I could prove that I don't need protection anymore." She murmured, leaning back against his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"Sakura. No one considers you weak. Naruto and I, or anyone for that fact would protect anyone in danger. I wouldn't have jumped in if I didn't you could handle it. You just need to trust our decisions." He said back before closing his eyes. He was feeling very tired all of a sudden. The smell of cherry blossoms was getting far too distracting.

Sakura nodded and sighed before she answered back,

"Okay. You know…I'm glad to have found you in my life." She added in before looking up at his closed eyes with a slight chuckle. He so does sleep.

Falling asleep next to him, Sakura felt truly at peace.

The next morning, when she awoke, Gaara was gone, and a note was on the bed from Naruto.

Reading it, she frowned, sudden realization falling down upon her shoulders.

Her mission was over.

Gaara was safe.

The Medic-nin are protected.

She was to report back to the Hokage.

She felt at that moment her whole world collide.

Does that mean she would never see Gaara again?

He wouldn't be able to leave Suna, and she would be on different missions.

Isthis the end?

A/N: Sorry for the shortness and the long wait. I've developed a major case of Writer's Block. X3 Anyways read and review!


	16. Broken

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back! I've been on a tremendously long writer's block, and it is still taking affect. Hopefully it will just disappear. The other thing is, I've noticed my reviews are going lower. Aw, that makes me sad. Perhaps it is due to my story becoming sappy and cheesy? I'd love critique or some suggestions.

Enough rambling now; I present to you, with out further ado,

Red Sand OMG 

Sakura had only been sitting there for five minutes or so, but with the constant swirling around of thoughts in her brain, it felt like forever. She blinked her large eyes slowly and sighed, hands in her lap.

"Oh Sakura, you'll think of something later. Get some rest." She murmured to herself before laying back down into the soft mattress.

Truth be told, she was pretty much healed, and the medic-nin in her had restored most of the chakra evenly in her system. But resting was an easier solution then having to deal with the current situation.

The moment Sakura laid her head on the pillow, her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless slumber. Snoring lightly, the girl was at peace once more. For now, sleep was the only thing that seemed to calm her mind. If only she could sleep forever.

Five hours later, her body started to wake up. After all, you can only rest for such a time before your body gets antsy. Yawning, her arms stretched over her head as she rose.

Finally, someone had come to check up on her. It was just a nurse, who handed her some medicine and asked if she would like to try walking.

Sakura nodded eagerly, though found it strange that the nurse was being so careful with her. She injured her body yes, but it wasn't as if she damaged her legs.

Standing up to prove to the woman she didn't need help, she leaned her weight off the bed and expected to be standing upright, but found her legs collapsing underneath her.

Giving a 'yelp' of surprise, her arms went to frantically grab at anything that might have helped. Her hands grabbed a pair of arms as the nurse hauled her up and back onto the bed with a look that said, 'Told-you-so'.

Sakura grinned sheepishly and knocked against her legs, feeling nothing but numb. "What's wrong with my limbs?" She asked her, slightly worried at the fact she was unable to control her legs.

"Nothing. They are just readjusting to the blood being pumped through your veins. When we found you, most of your body was crushed, including your legs. They stopped receiving blood and became useless. Thank goodness we found you when we had, other wise you would be a full paraplegic." The nurse explained with a relieved smile.

Sakura's face paled and she gulped. "How lucky…what was your name again?" She asked her, now thankful that the woman had something to do with her rescue.

"It's Megumi. You know, I've heard about you. Practically every medic-nin in this village has. So when news spread, most of us rushed in. We couldn't let the legendary Tsunade-sama's student die on our land. It would be shameful." She said with a slight giggle at the face Sakura made.

"I'm not that important." She mumbled modestly, looking down to conceal the deep blush that made it's way onto her cheeks once more.

"Oh silly. Of course you are. Even the Kazekage's wrapped up about you." Megumi added slyly, smiling at the horrified expression Sakura now held.

"What! No, that's not true. Where did you hear such a thing?" Sakura stuttered out, looking into the woman's hazel eyes eager to know the answer.

"Dear, it's no secret. Everyone can see it. From the moment he brought you in the hospital. You two aren't as secretive as you think. Though I'll give you credit. You were unconscious." Megumi said with a nod, brushing her long black hair out of her eyes.

Sakura groaned and slammed her head down into the palms of her hands, muttering about unjust world. She looked up once more and this time allowed the nurse to help her up.

Walking around slowly, mostly being supported, Sakura now had more things to think about. Her and the woman Megumi were talking about the types of herbs that grew in Suna and Sakura was thankful for her company. Not only was she learning something, she has something to keep her mind distracted.

"I'd love to go find some of these herbs." Sakura said, with a smile, after hearing about the rarities of the herbs in Suna.

"That would be great. I can show you where to find them. When you visit. Come find me, I'll be here mostly." Megumi told the girl before she stood up.

"Visit? What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused, staring up at the woman who turned to leave.

"Well, I certainly hope you will visit us." Megumi told her with a smile, grabbing Sakura's folder off the side table.

"Oh…can we not go after I am healed?" She asked her shyly, wondering why on earth she would have to wait.

"Hm? Of course not silly, you must leave Suna the minute you are healed. It's orders." Megumi said as she approached the door of Sakura's room.

"What? Who ordered that?" Sakura asked outraged. Why had no one informed her? She knew she'd have to leave but right away? Who would order such a thing?

"It does not matter. You are supposed to return to Konoha as soon as your mission is over anyways, Sakura. You knew that." Megumi said, brushing off her question before leaving and closing the door.

Sakura grimaced and sighed, knowing the woman was right. Maybe she should start on her report then…at least it would be done before she had to return.

She searched around the room, and was pleasantly surprised to find a pen and pieces of paper in her table compartment, along with a TV controller.

Turning on the small Television hanging in the corner of the room, she glanced momentarily before returning her attention to the piece of paper in her lap.

_Sakura Haruno, Chunin._

She started with, before looking up at the ceiling to think.

Report for mission # 1583, A-class rank. 

_Arrived in destination on time, and reported in to Kazekage's office. _

**_Where I had a fantastic time groping Gaara's abs_**

_Where the Kazekage briefed me on the village's current situation._

_He then sent me to my own quarters for the night to rest._

Sakura sighed and stopped writing. She was far too distracted to do a good report. Besides, it only brought back many memories.

Only when she heard the click of her door did she snap out of her current thoughts. She was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto walk in.

"Naruto-kun! Your back." She murmured, motioning for him to come sit down beside her. He grinned and nodded, before plopping down on the mattress.

"I would have thought you would leave since the war is over." She said, staring at the boy in confusion.

Naruto sighed and sat up, his face slightly grim.

"Yeah…well, I'm actually to escort you back to Konoha. Make sure you get there in one piece." He said with a little cough. Sakura stared in shock before her brows crossed and she started to fume.

"What? Who keeps ordering such things? I am perfectly capable of escorting my self back home!" She growled out, hands in fists.

Naruto grimaced and nodded, putting his hands up, in a signal of 'I give.'

"I know, Sakura. We might as well return together. We're both here after all." He defended the situation to her. Sakura nodded and sighed.

"I don't mind doing that at all, really Naruto. It's just that…if we were to go back together, I would have liked to have a say in it." She muttered.

Naruto frowned and fell back onto the bed once more, staring up at the pale ceiling. "Well, Sakura. That is not a privilege us shinobi get." He said with a slight bitter tone.

Sakura fell backward on the mattress as well, lying next to him, her eyes on the ceiling as well.

"Life sucks." She said rather childishly, and laughed slightly. Naruto grinned and nodded in response. Both eyes just stayed fixed on the ceiling, counting tiles. It was an escape from the matters they would both have to deal with any minute now.

After counting, recounting and several games of 'I-spy' with Naruto, Sakura felt bored. Sitting up, she glanced at the blonde over her shoulder.

" Well, how much longer do you think I will be allowed to stay?" She asked him, thinking about her recovery. At the pace she was going, she'd only have one more day, at the most.

"I'm not sure, Sakura. You look fine right now. Just take it easy and rest. I'm sure you will recover tomorrow." He said confidently.

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm lightly. "Not what I meant, Naruto." She muttered.

The blonde sat up and tilted his head to one side before blinking at her.

"What did you mean then?" He asked her, eyes wide like a puppy.

She groaned and shook her head. Though he was grown and more mature, he was still dense.

"Never mind. You know what I feel like right now?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Going for a dip in a hot spring." She said with a sigh of content.

Naruto grinned and gave her the Mr. Nice-guy pose.

"That, I can help you with. Come on, no one will know." He said with a grin, before opening her hospital window.

Sakura smiled and nodded, before making a clone of her.

"Just in case…now, I'm going to have some fun." She murmured with a giggle of excitement, as the two hopped out, nothing but a blur to the rest of the world.

"Wait, Naruto! I'm wearing my hospital gown! Won't that be a little suspicious?" She asked him, as she followed him on the rooftops.

"No. Just take it off when we get there." He said simply.

"You Baka! I'm not going to the hot springs naked!" She hissed out, a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, you are going to strip anyways, so what's the big deal?" He asked as if it was most logical question.

"It is a huge deal! I am not exposing my body for everyone to see!" She shrieked.

Naruto sighed and nodded, before picking up his pace, forgetting about Sakura's condition.

"Well then, just wrap my jacket around yourself." He said, taking off the outer layer of his clothes, and throwing it back to the girl who was struggling to keep up.

She had done remarkably well. Since after all, an hour or so ago, she couldn't even walk.

"Oh…thank you." She said, before putting on the jacket. It served its purpose. It was far too large, and the sleeves were too long, but it hid the upper body of hers, and just made it look like she wore a really ugly skirt underneath.

Arriving at the destination, Naruto stopped and hopped off the building top, before waiting for Sakura to do the same.

Sakura grimaced, and inhaled deeply before dropping down from the building, feeling the numbness in her feet more then usual.

Walking side by side, the two approached the building. Paying for their services, they were then lead down the stairs.

It was one of those new indoor hot springs, down underneath the ground; in a cave like scene. More privacy from those peeping toms was the one thing that hooked most people to the building.

"Wow…it's so nice. I thought it would be dark and gloomy." Sakura commented, as the two walked down the hall and stared at the two baths.

Before them were two separate rooms, with bamboo growing in the corners of the 'cave'. Small paper lanterns hung loosely above the water, giving the area a healthy glow.

Naruto whistled in comment before he grinned.

"I'll see ya later then." He said simply, before stepping into the room for men. Sakura nodded and smiled before closing the door behind her.

Stepping in to the water, she pulled the towel off and relaxed, letting a sigh out. Closing her eyes, she hummed a random song, enjoying the fact that only a few other women were there. She didn't feel crowded in the least bit.

Her peace was disrupted when shouts came from the other side of the screen. Looking annoyed, she just knew a certain blonde was causing the noise.

Grabbing her towel once more, she wrapped it around her body before stepping out of the bath. She had only gotten there and he just had to ruin it.

Growling, she put her face up to the screen and attempted to look through, but just saw blurry shapes. Until all at the same time, they all turned to face the screen.

Gasping, they pointed and were laughing. Sakura thought to her self,

What on earth are they laughing about? 

It was then she noticed it. Since her body was pressed up against the screen, it gave a pretty clear visual of what was on the other side. Including her peeping tom face.

Turning beet red, she turned around quickly, only to be glared at by the older women in the room. Coughing, she quietly made way out of the hot bath.

An hour later, Naruto came out and was rather surprised to find the girl sitting in the hall, waiting for him.

"Sakura…I thought I'd have to pull you out. Wasn't that relaxing?" He asked her with a grin, before sitting down too.

She nodded.

"Yeah…the first few minutes. I thought I heard you, so I turned around to see what was going on. Now all the men in there think I'm a peeping Tamara.

She said with a groan, slamming her head in to her hands. Naruto only grinned and laughed. Standing up, he pulled her up with him.

"Oh well. It happens to everyone. By the way, that was me. But I was just surprised at the heat of the water, that's all." He explained.

"Great. I'm even more of a mess up." Sakura whined but got led out of the building by Naruto.

"Come on. We should get you back to the hospital." He said, before leaping up onto a building. Sakura nodded and followed him, hair whipping behind her.

Finally arriving back at the destination, Sakura smiled at her friend and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the trip." She murmured in his ear before climbing in and getting rid of her clone, who explained that a nurse came to check up on her, but that was all.

Hopping into bed, she let out a relieved sigh as she heard someone coming down the hall.

Looking anxiously at the door, she saw the figure of a male and she smiled. Gaara.

Gaara walked in and smiled slightly before leaning against the wall.

Sakura looked confused. Why didn't he come over?

"Hey." She said with a smile.

He nodded in response.

"So I'm guessing you heard the news from Megumi?" He asked her, still leaning against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Yeah…I can't believe Tsunade-sama would be so mean and order that." Sakura said with a mumble, frowning.

Gaara sighed and shook his head.

"No…She didn't order for you to leave right away. I did." He finally said.

Sakura looked hurt and her eyes dropped its happiness.

"What…why?" She asked him quietly.

"Sakura…you know this wouldn't work out. We'd both be far too busy. I just figured if we got on with our lives faster…it would be easier." He said logically, looking collected as usual.

"No…it wouldn't. Gaara, don't push me away!" She said, on the verge of tears.

"Sakura…this is for the best."

"How…we can work around it, Gaara." She said, her eyes eager. She was now sitting on her shins, hands by her side.

"Sakura. Stop being childish." He said with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"I'm not. You're the one being childish Gaara. Stop running away from this. Do you really not want us to be…anymore?" She said, unable to say those words.

"Sakura." He muttered, rubbing his temples.

Then the tears came. Slowly, almost painfully slow, two crystalline tears rolled out of her eyes, before she was unable to stop them.

"Stop. Please don't cry. You have to understand, Sakura." He reasoned, looking pained at the sight before him.

"Do you not want me anymore?" She sobbed out to him.

Gaara bit his lip and paused. Before he straightened up.

"Yes. I don't want you." He said in his normal voice.

**A/N: **Yep. Short. Bad. Many one-syllable adjectives can describe this chapter. This writer's block is really getting to me. Anyone got a cookie of comfort of something? Please stay loyal, read and review. Ciao!


	17. Water

A/N: I am back! …Okay so my chapters aren't being posted every single week, give me a break would ya? I have a life, and as much as I love this story, I can't write twelve page chapters every week. Yep. I'm that sad. But I just can't do it. At the end of the story, I'd like to see how many pages this story has taken up on size 12 font.

As for my writer's block…err, hasn't improved all that much. The little improvement was due to the reviewers and their comfort food.

**Fieryice**: Thank you for the cookie!

**Kamichama**: -Pulls you over cliff- Oh, but do expect more cliffies. It is the way of moi. X3

**Gaara's Dark Angel**: Thanks for the cookie!

**Slaymyheart**: You rock my socks. –Bows- I Adore Oreo ice cream. Especially when it comes with comforting words. –Glomp-

**Blackxheart**: Ah, you are one of my most loyal reviewers. Gee, are there really that many of this kind of plot? Wow. Shows my creativity. –Sarcasm-. X33, thanks for loving the story!

**Red Sand**

Sakura's eyes widened even more, the tears seemingly frozen. He had to be lying…no, he couldn't be telling the truth. Her hands tightened, until she could feel her nails digging into the soft flesh that was her fingers.

"Ga…Gaa…Gaara…you can't be serious." She choked out, heart thumping in her chest until the point of physical pain.

"Sakura…we were nothing but a fling. I have other responsibilities. I just came to thank you for your help." He said after a long pause before he stepped out of the room, calmly.

On the other side of the door, Gaara looked pained, and squeezed his fists tight, a rim of water around his eyelids, but he blinked and they went away.

"It's for the best…" He murmured to himself before walking down the hall and down the stairs.

Sakura meanwhile couldn't hold it in any longer. All her fears were coming true. These past few weeks, all of it lies.

Near screaming, she slammed her fists on the mattress, the tears falling down her eyes like a waterfall.

"NO! Oh God…why…why…" She sobbed out, shoulders shaking, as her eyes were squeezed shut and her hair wavered in the air, strands framing her sticky and wet face.

"God…why…why…Gaara…please…don't…don't." Her voice croaked, the covers around her becoming wet with her tears.

"Please, let this be a dream. Let this be a dream!" She shouted, her eyelids feeling heavy, threatening to close.

The cherry blossom sat there, feeling tired and sick of all the emotional things she's had to put up with. She became deathly silent, the only sounds were the small trickle of water coming out of her eyes, running down her face and staining her legs.

Sakura eyed the kunai that was with the rest of her belongings, on the side table. As if she wasn't thinking clearly, her hand reached for it, as she turned her body over to face the window.

Gripping onto the handle of the blade, she picked it up and studied its edge, sniffling to her self. How deliciously sharp it looked, and she raised it several inches.

Stopping her sobbing, Sakura thought about how easy it would be to end her pain, right there…but she couldn't. No…she couldn't.

Dropping the kunai as if it was poison, the clang echoed within the walls of the room, and she sobbed harder. She couldn't even hurt herself. She couldn't do anything.

Her breathing eventually recovered and she groaned, before slumping down on to the soft mattress. Closing her tired lids, she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Sakura woke with a heavy heart, though physically she was fully recovered. Sitting up straight, she let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, watching the door.

It wasn't as if she expected something to happen, no, that wasn't it, but she felt as if…yesterday wasn't real. That any second now, Gaara and Naruto would walk through the door and greet her normally, then they would all leave together and Sakura would go check up on her rounds.

But yesterday was real. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, when she heard the click of the door being opened. Glancing up, she spotted the blond haired friend of hers, with a slight smile on his face.

"Morning, Sakura-Chan…" He murmured to her.

"Morning, Naruto. I suppose you've come to get me?" She asked him with a smile, her eyes half open.

"Yes. We should get going. The doctor gave me the release papers." He explained, waving the sheet of white paper.

Sakura nodded, and sat up, before grabbing her bag by the bed. Glancing at the fallen kunai, she placed it in her bag, and gave a great big smile at the boy, to reassure him.

Looking relieved, Naruto grinned and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Okay. Boy, it feels so strange to leave Suna, nee?" She asked him with a slight laugh. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yeah. I suppose. Though, I haven't been here as long as you have." Naruto said with a chuckle, before leading her out of the room.

As the duo walked down the hall, they seemed to go unnoticed by those around them, with the exception of Megumi. Who waved to Sakura before turning her attention to her client once more.

Waving back, Sakura followed Naruto out of the building and into the sun. Squinting, she couldn't help but feel a sadness lingering within her as her steps on the ground sped up.

Naruto sensed this and sped up as well, staying silent. But as fate would have it, they would be stopped by countless and pointless events.

Several people bumped into the duo, complaining about the heat and the lack of water they received, which was a rarity to the two, since they always figured Suna's people as being very tough and dignified.

So, Sakura went off to check some supposed emergency of dehydration and Naruto got stuck listening to some old woman complain about the heat.

Sakura had learned that the man, who came and dragged her off, was called, Yosh. He seemed very worried and near hysterics, so she figured he couldn't have been lying about this. Though she had met lots of overdramatic patients in her medic life time.

Arriving upon the hut, she stepped in and stopped cold. The person had stopped sweating, and looked as if they were burning. In this man's case, he was under reacting.

Stepping forward, she gasped slightly. Oh no…it was the little girl.

"She needs to be cooled off. She has heat stroke and a high fever. Hand me some clothes soaked in cold water. Now." Sakura instructed but saw the man's face dim.

"That's the problem. We aren't receiving any water. No one in this district is. Someone went to complain, but they are being put off." The man told her.

This news surprised Sakura. Her eyes widened, and she reached for her canteen. She then soaked a cloth and put it on the girl's forehead.

"In that case, go find my teammate, he was the blond shinobi with me. Please inform him of this, he will know what to do." She told the man, who bowed and left his hut.

Meanwhile, Sakura started to work on the girl's temperature. Grabbing some herbs from her bag, she quickly set to work.

"Sir! Sir! Are you Miss Haruno's colleague?" The man asked Naruto, rushing up to him. Naruto glanced up, relieved that someone came to interrupt the speech.

"Uh…you mean Sakura-Chan? Yeah. I suppose you could call me that. What's up?" He asked the man, blinking confusedly.

"She instructed me to tell you, that my district is not receiving water, and that my daughter desperately needs to it right now. " The man said, looking impatient.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You aren't getting water? No wonder everyone is complaining…Why?" He asked, standing up from his seat now.

"Err…we are not sure. It is probably because we are behind on our rent. Please, do something. Miss Haruno said you would know what." The man begged.

Naruto grimaced slightly.

_**Damn it, Sakura…leave this matter to me…**_

Giving the man a grin, he stuck out his thumb.

"I swear to you old man, I'll help you out here. That's a promise." He declared before giving a salute and dashing off for the Kazekage's office once more.

Sakura was having a harder time. She had run out of water from her canteen, and was know relying on her chakra. This was something not recommended for a medic of any ranking, because it is slow and takes up most of your energy.

"Don't worry…you're going to be just fine…I promise…" She cooed to the girl on the bed.

Sighing, she suddenly remembered what the old man said about not having any water. They weren't receiving water, yes…but that didn't mean that their water wasn't there…so all Naruto had to do was get it to them.

"Open the doors! Gaara, it's me!" Naruto demanded, having barged in and walked past the secretary. His fist was pounding on the stained glass.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the doors opened up to reveal a glaring Kazekage.

"Naruto…what the hell do you want?" He hissed out, fists tightened.

"Why aren't you giving your people water?" He demanded, walking into the office and closing the doors.

"When I am Hokage, I will make sure that ALL my people are taken care of. Not just the ones who can afford it. You treat them as if they are scum! How dare you not give them water?" Naruto hissed out, fury building in his voice.

"Naruto…what are you rambling on about?" Gaara asked with a sigh.

"There are people down there, in your village," Naruto started, before pointing an index finger at the window to reveal the desert city.

"Who are suffering in the heat because they do not have water. How could you be so cruel?" Naruto asked him.

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms.

"Naruto, what do you think a village runs on? Air? We need money to make things happen. Those people haven't been contributing. We cannot be kind to the weak, the whole village will suffer if we do." He explained.

Naruto glared.

"So that's why you won't save them? They are people too, and they are your people. How can you just watch them suffer?" He asked him.

Gaara glared.

"Because it is my duty to do what's best for the village. I'm a Kazekage. I cannot take pity on the poor. I have to do what's best for my village."

Both were locked in a glaring contest.

"Well, then you might as well go and break Sakura's heart even more. She's spending effort healing a girl, whom you've caused the suffer to!" Naruto hissed out.

The blond won the glaring contest.

Gaara seemed to lose his focus.

"She's still here? Healing? Why, her mission was officially over last week." Gaara asked Naruto.

Naruto smiled slightly,

"Don't you know her? She doesn't help because she has to. She helps because she wants to."

"Well, she can do what she wants. Now, please leave me, Naruto. I've other matters to attend to." He said, shaking off the image of the cherry blossom from his mind.

Naruto growled.

"No. Sakura-Chan told your villager that I could take care of things. She's depending on me. I won't let her down." He said to him.

Gaara felt as if that was a stab to the chest. Flinching, he glared and sighed.

"I'll see what I can do about the water."

Naruto shook his head and stood his ground.

"That's not good enough. You can fix it so they have water. I know you can." Naruto said to him.

"Naruto…I'll see what I can do. That's all you are going to get from me." Gaara argued back to the blond.

Naruto hesitated and nodded, before grinning.

"We're counting on you, Kazekage." He said with a chuckle.

Gaara rolled his eyes but couldn't help grin.

"Now get out of here…"He muttered to the boy.

"Will do!" Naruto replied.

Sakura sighed impatiently. She was starting to get a little tired. The girl looked better though. Her fever had gone down, thanks to her herbs.

"Come on Naruto…" Sakura said, as she glanced to the side, seeing the Father looking equally worried, holding the little girl's hand.

"Sakuuuura!" His voice shouted out, before footsteps were heard, entering the hut.

"Old man, why don't you live in a house?" Naruto asked, staring around the crowded space, before earning a smack on the arm by Sakura.

The man didn't seem to mind. He smiled slightly.

"We can't afford the space. This is costing rent as it is. I can't get a good job here. I've no education, and I'm having trouble just finding physical jobs." The man explained.

"My daughter is the only thing that really matters. If I can put food on the table, I'm happy." He said with another sad smile.

The two shinobi silenced. Sakura glanced down at her silky soft hands. The money she spent on that lotion could have been given to people like Yosh, people who really needed it.

Feeling an intense guilt, Sakura smiled and went back to concentrating on the child.

"So, Naruto, do we have water?" She asked him.

Naruto stared for a while and said,

"Uhm…yeah. Check your tap." He said, hoping to dear God that Gaara did something.

The man walked over and turned it. At first, nothing…then a slow trickling sound greeted their ears.

"Water! How...how did you do it?" The man asked Naruto amazed.

Naruto grinned and rested his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I mentioned that Miss Haruno was on the case." He murmured softly.

Yosh looked bedazzled and smiled at the two.

"Thank you two so much…I don't know how to repay you." The man known as Yosh said, starting to choke up.

Sakura's shoulder tensed at Naruto's words, and her heart sped up, before a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Don't worry about it. Now just keep putting cold water on these clothes, and get her to drink some water. She will be fine. I'm afraid we must go now..." Sakura instructed with a bow, before she stood up, and glanced at Naruto.

Naruto gave her a knowing glance and bowed as well, before the two made their leave.

"Ah…eh…Naruto?" Sakura mentioned to the boy as they neared the entrance.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Was what you said true? Did you mention me to Gaara-san?" She asked him, a blush creeping along her cheeks.

"Yes. I told you…if I hadn't, I doubt those people would have water." Naruto said smoothly with a small grin.

Sakura paused and chewed her lip, before starting to walk again.

She looked up at Naruto and opened her mouth to speak.

"I Know. I can wait, go on. Go say Bye." Naruto said before she could talk.

Sakura looked grateful and gave him a big hug.

"I'll be back soon. Thank you." Before she dashed off to the tower.

Soon, she arrived, a little out of breath. Barging in, and ignoring the secretary, who was getting very frustrated, she pushed the doors open.

"Naruto, I've fixed the water, what do you want?" The boy asked, not looking up from his desk. His head was in his hands, and his elbows were propped up on the desk.

"It's not Naruto." Sakura said, breathlessly, watching the mass of hair move, and the face of the boy stare at her.

"Sakura…"

**A/N:** Okay, I know some of you, actually most, will probably want to kill me, since yes…I've created yet another cliffy. But hopefully that will mean you will come back and read the conclusion to Red Sand? Yes, you read correctly, the next chapter will be the finale. So I need those suggestions, sequel? Or move on? What pairing shall I do? Or should I just give up writing in general?

I've got school starting tomorrow, so my last chapter may be delayed even more then usual (-Ducks under thrown fruit-), but please be patient! Read and review! Byee!


	18. Tears

A/N: I'm Back…yes, for the last time on this story. I would like to thank all my kind reviewers; you've made this a wonderful experience. Make sure to read the authors note at the end to see who's made what list. Yes, I will be handing out awards. XD.

And now…

**Red Sand**

Gaara looked up in shock at the scene before him. The Flustered girl standing there, her hands by her side, eyes locked with his. Pure determination was the thing that reflected upon those viridian orbs.

"Sakura…" He repeated, feeling a little breathless as well. He thought she would have left by now, but there were many things he was wrong about, especially concerning this feminine creature.

"I…I came to say bye." Sakura said slowly, before closing the doors, her eyes still set on his, as if challenging him to look away. Her foot slid against the carpet and she moved forward in one fluid like motion.

"I thought we said our farewells." Gaara pressed on, attempting not to give away the dam of emotion in his heart.

Sakura smiled, feeling proud. She had figured the enigma known as Gaara out. Taking a seat, she stared at him and reached for his hand. He flinched upon contact but let her hold his cold hand.

"Feel that? How mine is warm, and yours is cold?" She murmured softly, both hands around the one pale and frigid hand.

"Yes…" He answered, still maintaining focus, though the feel of her warm fingers tracing upon his did not help.

"We are polar opposites. But Like warmth transfers to cold, we attract each other…and nothing in the world will change that, not even us." Sakura finished, taking her other hand and brushing back a strand of his hair.

Gaara softened and stared back at the girl, shifting in his seat.

"Sakura…I…don't…" He tried to start, but found him self-wordless.

"We live in different villages, our loyalties different. And if our treaty were to break, we would fight against each other." Sakura finished for him, giving a sad smile.

"Exactly." Gaara added, surprised she understood what he was trying to teach.

"You think our emotions will get in the way." Sakura stated, eyes falling down to the hand in her lap.

"They will. Sakura, we are both devoted to our own village, we cannot let us interfere with that." Gaara reasoned.

"Don't you see? I'm willing to give up everything I've ever known and cared about, for you…and If it's only me who feels this way, I need you to tell me that." She choked out, feeling an uncanny resemblance to the Sasuke Uchiha farewell.

"Sakura…You know I can't. I'm Kazekage. These are my people. I devoted my entire being to their safety, I cannot abandon them." Gaara practically sobbed out himself, a rim of tears lining up on his eyes.

"But, it doesn't hurt to dream…right?" She asked softly with a little laugh, tears rolling down her face.

Gaara had broken. Standing up, he wrapped both his arms around the fragile girl, and moved her to the couch, where her cries and sobs grew in volume. His own tears were being mixed as well.

"Gaara…please, can't we try? I'll come visit you, and, and maybe I can talk to Tsunade about this mission…" Sakura asked between sobs.

Gaara shook his head and leaned away from her, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"You are a kunochi. A good one at that. You must not let distractions blind you." He whispered to her.

"But Gaara! I'm not being blind…this…this is important to me. How can you just say goodbye?" She asked him in between breaths.

"This is important to me too. You have no idea how much you've affected me…but miracles don't happen to people like me. This short bliss has to end." He said to her with gathered strength and a smile.

"Why must it end? I'm sure you can make some sort of arrangement…we can see each other every other Saturday?" She suggested, now desperate to cling onto any part of him.

"That may work for the first two weeks, then you will want to see me more, as I will you, and we will not be able to concentrate on other tasks. Sakura…please understand…I cannot handle yet another disappointment." He blurted out in truth, the fear in his heart flying out of his mouth.

"But Gaara…haven't we been through enough? Don't we deserve a happy ending?" Sakura asked tiredly, leaning her head on his chest, tears still rolling down her now rosy pink cheeks, though at a slower rate.

"Yes. We do, my blossom. But life…life does not go according to what we deserve." Gaara said in a sigh, just enjoying her embrace.

"So, am I to forget this? Leave Suna and pretend this never happened?" Sakura questioned, her heart deepening at the thought of never having this experience.

"No. This memory is ours. No one can take that away." Gaara reassured her, though it was more like reassuring him self. That this wasn't all a delusion of his.

"Will we be able to live without each other, to wake up, knowing we won't see each other, and that this may be… the last time we are in each other's company?"

Sakura asked breathlessly, a new wave of tears pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't handle any more of her heart breaking. The mended pieces were shattering all over again, pumping blood at twice the normal rate, sending pure sadness rushing through her veins.

"We will have to learn." Gaara said in a similar fashion, his grip tightening around her, his eyes red and threatening to let the water pour out.

"Oh God…" Sakura choked out, holding onto the boy, burying her head in his chest.

"I won't. I won't. I won't…I can't let you go…please…don't let me go." Sakura cried out, the front of Gaara's shirt now soaked.

Gaara let out a sob, and tears fell down the porcelain like face of his, as his brows met together, and he held tighter yet.

"I have to…we have to…We can't…nothing would help now…we just have to..." He choked out, wiping at his eyes, engulfed in the cries of the girl in his grip.

"We have to move on. We can't stay together, I'm sorry. So sorry, I don't want to give you up." He cried out, as the sun started to set.

Sakura cried louder and now refused to let go of him.

"Does this mean we can't? Ever?" She asked.

"No…for now. Maybe, when things are calm…we can. We'll wish on that." Gaara told her, kissing her lips one last time.

Feeling his lips on hers, she couldn't help but blurt out,

"Gaara…"

And wrapped her arms around him,

"I love you!" With a cry and more tears.

Feeling numb, Gaara, gripped on, and murmured in her ear in between sobs,

"I do too."

The two stayed glued until the last possible minute, when Sakura finally stood up. She stared down at the boy and felt her self near death.

Walking to the door, she tried catching her breath. Opening the door, she glanced back at the boy who was watching her, eyes begging her to stay, though both knew she couldn't.

"Good bye…Gaara of the desert." She murmured to him with a blown kiss, and a single tear, caught on the beams of sunshine streaking in the room before she closed the door and made way past the secretary, who seemed to catch on to what was going on, and smiled at her sadly.

She heard him say,

"Good bye…Cherry blossom."

As tears poured down her cheeks, she remained silent, until she saw the familiar shape of Naruto, who embraced her upon sight and murmured, "It's going to be okay…"

Sakura said nothing in response and just cried, letting her tears echo in the village, as a figure watched from the rooftops of the tower.

"I'll never forget you." He whispered to the wind, as grains of sand flew past him.

_**She's gone…for good.**_

He sighed and turned around slowly,

_**No…not for good. **_

His head faced down, before he smiled.

_**We will see each other again.**_

Lifting his head, Gaara walked over to the door on the roof.

_**Sooner or later.**_

Chuckling, he opened it and walked in,

_**Yeah…we will.**_

Before the door shut, and his footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

Somewhere near the entrance of Suna…

Sakura stopped sobbing, and was walking normally, a blank expression on her face.

_**I may be leaving Suna…**_

At this she grimaced, before twisting her head around to look at the village,

_**But Gaara,**_

Her lips curled into a smile,

_**I'm not leaving you.**_

And she sped up to catch up with Naruto.

_**My heart remains here,**_

"Hey, wait up!" She shouted, waving her arm.

_**And I will…**_

"I'll race you!" Sakura cried cheerfully.

_**Come back for it.**_

A/N: The end! Short and hopefully bittersweet? I left an open ending to leave to your imagination, and I probably will make a sequel after a time skip, though that is only a thought, I still need a good inspiration.

Thanks so much, this has been an awesome experience! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did!

**Loyal reviewers award:**

BlackxHeart,

SilverSimoneLady

Env,

Kaitou angel

Loveshinobi4eva,

Slaymyheart,

Nenji's Cherry blossom,

Professionalhatstand,

Astaildiarfreak,

Hao'sAnjul,

Zeiren-chan,

Gin-inu,

Seguha,

Sweetassasin,

Sakurachn,

KamichamaxZerien

Gaara's Desert blossom,

Sora Inu-Chan,

Fushion Defiance,

Dark unicorn Master,

Fieryice.t,

Lil Devil 66,

Ali-Baba123.

**Best Reviews award:**

DarkangelB (honesty counts. D)

SilverSimoneLady (Always got great reviews.)

BakaSake

Silantiver

Slaymyheart

It's been a blast! Hopefully I'll see you all in the sequel! D, remember I'm still reading the reviews, so don't feel shy to post ideas or suggestions.

P.s- If I forgot anyone, I'm terribly sorry. X33. Read and review! Ciao.


	19. Sequel?

A/N: Guess what? I've been out living life, enduring school for the fast few months, but I got sudden urge to sequel Red Sand. I hope I'll gain some new fans as well as keep the old.

The only warning, my dears; I am terribly busy with tests and life lately, and exams are not too far away. My posts will be often delayed and slow, but I'll try my best to find a schedule to stick to, so please forgive me and have patience.

That's about all. See you all in Euphoria.


End file.
